Rojo
by Ann Kirai
Summary: Un asesino camina libremente por el pueblo. Nadie sabe quién es. Pobre del que se lo encuentre... Un nuevo año escolar comienza y Flaky, junto a sus amigos Petunia y Nutty, hace lo posible por sobrevivir el día a día. Sinceramente, ni yo sé lo que pasará... Si leen, gracias por leerlo. Si no lo hacen, talvez deberían hacerlo... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor: **_Este fanfic fue creado en un momento de ocio puro. Por tanto, he de ocupar unos cuantos clichés: no busco crear una obra maestra, quiero mantenerlo simple pero con contenido. Después de todo, no es qué cuentas, sino cómo lo cuentas._

_Acerca de la pareja me encanta Flaky, Flippy está ahí porque me parece un personaje interesante._

_Deberé ocupar algunos personajes que nunca han existido (como familiares y esas cosas) para darle más credibilidad y contexto a la historia, espero me disculpen._

_Todos los personajes están en sus formas humanas._

_Por favor dejen Reviews, sean del tipo que sean, todo sirve al momento de mejorar una historia._

**Disclaimer: **Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

><p>1<p>

Happy Tree Town estaba sumida en la oscuridad de la noche. En un callejón un mimo caminaba con paso resuelto. Tarareaba sin hacer ruido una canción inventada. Sacó de sus pantalones morados su móvil para verificar la hora. 23:48.

En ese momento oyó una macabra y oscura risa. De la sorpresa tiró, accidentalmente, el móvil al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo. Notó presa del miedo que alguien se le acercaba. La cadencia continua de pasos se oía cada vez más próxima. Eran pasos fuertes, seguros. Un sonido sordo al pisar.

El mimo se quedó en el suelo, no quería levantar la vista. Pesadas gotas de sudor descendían por su mejilla. El temor lentamente lo iba consumiendo. En su mente se agolpaban todas las ideas que no podía expresar. Miraba fijamente la pantalla del móvil, ya para entonces negra.

De repente, dejaron de oírse los pasos. Levantó un poco la vista, lo necesario para ver un par de bototos militares negros. La levantó más, pantalones grises, camisa blanca. Un uniforme escolar. Un collar con una placa plateada.

Pelo verde. Penetrantes ojos dorados y una sonrisa demencial.

Arrastrándose el mimo terminó contra la muralla de ladrillos de un edificio.

El chico de pelo verde tenía un cuchillo carnicero en las manos. Y se acercaba lentamente al mimo. Se agachó junto a él.

Lo apuñalo en el estómago. Tres veces en total.

Buscó la mano del mimo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Ambos sostenían el cuchillo. El muchacho de pelo verde acercó el cuchillo al cuello del mimo. Éste ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para oponerse.

-Dime, ¿Alguna última palabra? -su voz era fría y distante.

Silencio. El muchacho sonrió de manera siniestra.

-Eso pensé.

A la mañana siguiente el cuerpo del mimo fue hallado descuartizado sobre un charco de espesa y roja sangre.

* * *

><p>Frente a mí había una gran columna de libros que amenazaba con caerse. Los he leído todos, mas no he tenido tiempo para guardarlos ni las ganas para hacerlo. Por eso siguen ahí, inamovibles sobre el mesón de la cocina.<p>

Mi madre entra en la cocina y me sorprende tomando té con canela, mi favorito. Al igual que yo, sigue con su pijama puesto. A diferencia de mí, si parece molestarle la pequeña y hogareña versión de la Torre de Pisa compuesta por gruesos libros que descansa sobre el mesón.

Pero no me dice nada. Y eso es extraño. Ella no es así. Rápidamente pone un pan a tostar, parece nerviosa. Noto que todo lo hace con una sola mano, en la otra oculta algo. Está nerviosa, y eso me pone nerviosa a mí.

Intento disimular. No quiero empezar tan temprano en la mañana. Pero…puede estar ocultándome algo. Realmente puede ser así. ¿Y si es algo peligroso? Ella es mi madre, es mi familia… ¿Ella no me odia? ¿No intentaría herirme? ¿¡No es así!? Ella es mi mamá, ella es mi mamá. Pero podría querer herirme, talvez es venganza. No sé qué le he hecho, pero ¡Podría haberle hecho algo para que me odiase de esa forma! ¿Y si no soy una buena hija? ¿Y si ya se cansó de mí?

Para cuando me doy cuenta, estoy en el suelo. Mis brazos rodean mis piernas y hay lágrimas en mis ojos. Mamá está junto a mí en el suelo. Me susurra mientras acuna mi cabeza entre sus brazos:

-Todo va a estar bien cariño, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Q-qué es eso madre? –mi dedo índice apunta un rollo de papel, grueso y arrugado, que está sobre las blancas baldosas de la cocina.

-Es el periódico de hoy cariño –dice mamá, intentando calmarme.

Genial, he cuestionado mi vida familiar entera por el periódico de hoy. Idiota, debes dejar de hacer eso…

-¿Pue-puedo leerlo?

-Hija, no creo que sea una buena idea –el tono de mi madre cambia, mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca-. Además, ya podrías irte arreglando para ir a la escuela. Apuesto a que no querrás llegar tarde y que el profesor te reprenda –su voz se hace más suave, una mezcla de diversión y picardía. No sé de dónde- _frente a toda la clase_.

Tengo una malvada, malvada madre. Sabe de lo tímida que soy y no le interesa ocuparlo en mi contra para manipularme. Lo peor es que, sin duda alguna, lo logra. Asiento y termino rápidamente mi té. No me dio el tiempo para comer; debo vestirme y arreglarme. Talvez en la escuela pueda conseguir algo de comida.

Me dirijo al baño del segundo piso. Lavo mis dientes y mi cara. Ahora es el momento: mi cabello. Es una constante lucha. Me duché antes de desayunar, aún sigue mojado. Pero incluso de esta forma, mi cabello es un dilema. Me cuesta peinarlo, de modo que no lo hago. Cuando se seque, las puntas quedarán un poco tiesas, al menos las que están por debajo de la altura de mis hombros. Y lo peor no es eso… A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos –infructuosos, al parecer- sigo teniendo algo de caspa. A simple vista no se nota, pero ahí está.

Busco la ropa y me visto. Blusa blanca, un listón rojo en el cuello de la misma, una falda negra, ni muy larga ni muy corta y zapatos de charol, negros también. Bucaneras de color negro y una gabardina gris oscuro. Es invierno ¿Ok? Además…me gusta estar abrigada, mientras más capas de ropa encima mejor.

Voy a buscar mi celular. Lo encuentro en la cómoda junto a mi cama. Me recuesto en un extremo mientras lo examino. Lentamente me voy deslizando hasta que caigo al suelo.

-Auch…

Tengo una llamada perdida de Petunia. Regreso la llamada y me contesta en seguida. En seguida después de escuchar diez veces el tono de marcado.

-¿Flaky?

-¿S-si? –conozco lo suficiente a Petunia como para saber que estaba molesta.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Te hemos estado esperando hace media hora –se oía molesta. No me gusta estar cerca de ella cuando se enoja, ni ser la razón de su enojo.

¿Te "hemos"? ¿Quién está contigo?

-Ah, eso. Es Nutty. Estamos en la entrada de tu casa, sería mejor que bajases.

-O-ok, bajo de inmediato -¿¡E-en la entrada de mi casa!?

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa y salí de mi casa. Por suerte no me olvidé del bolso en el cual llevaba los cuadernos. Afuera, tal como me dijo, estaban Petunia y algo más alejado Nutty. Ella llevaba un uniforme idéntico al mío, su figura es algo más estilizada, es un poco más alta y sus ojos, al igual que su cabello, son de un azul profundo. Este lo lleva amarrado en una cola de caballo gracias a un broche rosado que asemeja una flor. Una de las particularidades de Petunia es que un gran mechón de su cabello, ubicado justo en el centro, es de un azul más pálido. Las chicas tienden a preguntarle si se tiñe, pero sé que es natural. Las chicas, por supuesto, nunca lo creen.

Nutty por otra parte viste una camisa blanca que usa por fuera de sus negros pantalones, corbata verde oscuro –que sé algún profesor le quitará cuando lo vea-, vestón negro y unas Converse verdes. No sé si va a la escuela a estudiar o a holgazanear. Todas las faltas al reglamento de vestimenta escolar que suele hacer son, en su gran mayoría, porque se le olvidan las reglas de vestimenta. Así de distraído es. Su cabello es corto y verde lima, al igual que sus ojos.

Es el más alto de los tres. Debe medir cerca de un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros. Lo estoy observando cuando enfoca su mirada en mí, sonríe, corre y me abraza.

Un psicópata me abraza. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo. ¡Tengo miedo!

-¡Petunia, quítamelo! –la frase resulta cómica si se tienen en cuenta las alturas de cada una de las personas involucradas y que yo, con un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros, soy la más pequeña.

-Nutty, por favor… –dice una Petunia un tanto hastiada. Nutty al instante me suelta.

-Lo siento mucho, pero realmente te extrañaba Flaky. Estuve esperando este día todas las vacaciones –me dice Nutty con el cariño a flor de piel.

-Yo también Nutty, realmente eres muy –entonces Petunia y yo nos miramos. Ambas petrificadas. Ella, haciendo gestos que claramente indicaban que debo callarme. Yo, queriendo callarme. Pero todo pasó muy rápido y para cuando fui consciente de la palabra que usé fue muy tarde- dulce.

La expresión de Nutty cambió. Se calló. Eso nunca pasaba, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

-¿Dulce? –dijo con una voz fría- ¿Yo _soy_ dulce?

-Ehh…Nutty, tranquilo –yo lo estaba tranquilizando. Si no lo tranquilizaba, pronto yo tampoco estaría tranquila.

-Flaky, ya es muy tarde, –la antes amable y generosa Petunia ahora suele comportarse así, como la más insensible de los generales- el daño ya está hecho. Debemos llevárnoslo como sea.

Nutty contemplaba con apetito su mano cuando Petunia lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a arrástralo en dirección a la escuela.

-Vámonos Flaky

-S-sí

Mientras caminábamos Nutty decía con más de la mitad de la mano dentro de la boca:

-¡No soy _dudce_! Soy como…soy como _sadadito_ –de repente se sacó la mano de la boca y exclamó en un momento de inspiración-. ¡Soy como el salmiakki!

-¿Qué es el salmiakki? –pregunto interesada

-Es una variedad de regaliz salado, típico de los países bajos –es Petunia quien responde. Nutty sigue ocupado intentando saber si puede meter su puño entero dentro de su boca.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Petunia me dirige una mirada cómplice

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-N-no

Seguimos caminando. Nutty hacía mucho alboroto. Entonces lo miré y ¡Oh, sorpresa!, lo había logrado. Tenía todo el puño hasta la muñeca dentro de la boca. Petunia lo soltó:

-¿Sabes Flaky? Quizá deberíamos inmortalizar este momento con una foto. Tómale una con tu celular.

-Sí, e-está bien.

Busco el celular en mi bolso y no lo encuentro. ¿Por qué no está ahí? Talvez sea bueno recordar. Estaba en mi pieza, vi la llamada perdida de Petunia, la llamé. Luego, bajé y tomé el bolso que estaba en tirado en el pasillo, en un lugar demasiado frecuentado para mi gusto. Y bajé, sin el celular.

Debía estar en ese mismo instante en algún lugar de mi pieza. Y no conmigo, que es donde lo quiero. Debo ir a buscarlo.

-Petunia, lleva a Nutty a la escuela. Yo debo volver a mi casa… a buscar algo…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres que lleve a éste a la escuela yo sola? –asentí a pesar de su asombro.

Se rindió y refunfuñó:

-Espero que logres llegar temprano

-Yo también

Me fui el trayecto a mi casa corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me permitían. Fue entonces que vi en la salida de un callejón a un chico de más o menos mi edad. Era alto y vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones grises y bototos de color negro. Su cabello era de un verde más oscuro y opaco que el de Nutty. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención acerca de él es que sobre su camisa, sus pantalones y sobre sus bototos había sangre.

Mucha, mucha sangre.

El shock provocó que tropezara conmigo misma y cállese al suelo. Temblaba. Estaba temblando y ese era el paso previo a entrar en una crisis de pánico. Yo hubiese dado lo que fuera porque él no se acercase a mí, pero hizo totalmente lo opuesto. Puede…puede ser un asesino, un secuestrador de chicas, un pervertido violador, un... ¡Lo que sea, me va a matar! ¿Esta muerte es la que Dios quiere para mí ¿¡E-en serio!?

La sangre en su ropa sin previo aviso se difumina, al igual que todo lo demás. Es porque hay lágrimas en mis ojos. Yo no quiero morir así. Quiero…quiero escapar, pero no puedo. Mis piernas no reaccionan.

Entonces se agacha frente a mí y me acaricia la cabeza tierna y lentamente. Es así por ahora, pero pronto este desconocido apretará tan fuerte mi cabeza con su mano que romperá mi cráneo o algo así. Me herirá, de eso no hay duda. Quiero escapar, correría más rápido que nunca… ¡Estúpidas piernas!

De un momento a otro todos los sonidos se hacen estridentes e insoportables. El cantar de los pájaros, el motor de un vehículo no muy lejano, los pasos de las pocas personas que pasan cerca de nosotros.

Algunas lágrimas ya no pueden más y comienzan a deslizarse por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué te sucede? –su voz es suave y cálida.

¿Por qué su voz, y solo su voz, no me molesta? ¿Por qué no se junta al ruido de la ciudad, a ese insoportable misceláneo de tormentos?

-Tengo… miedo –ni idea de por qué le respondo a la persona que en cualquier comento me mata.

-¿Miedo de qué? –en su voz duda.

-Miedo… de ti –las lágrimas no se detienen. Mi vista perdida en el horizonte.

-Por favor… –el tono de su voz era una súplica. Le miré con una valentía salida de no sé dónde- No tiembles así –rió-. En primer lugar, no nos conocemos ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

-P-porque tus ropas están manchadas con sangre y y… ¡Y me quieres matar! –me alejo de él.

-Eso es ser realmente prejuiciosa. Y a pesar de no conocerte, y de ser otro prejuicio, no me lo esperaba de ti –sonríe. Entonces sonríe. Y su sonrisa luce malditamente sincera, tan, tan sincera que duele. Es injusto que los asesinos en serie puedan sonreír así-. En segundo lugar, ¿Por qué asumes que si estoy manchado con sangre, maté a alguien?

-Porque…porque… ¡Dime entonces, por qué estás manchado con sangre!

-Umm. Pude haber protagonizado un accidente… o haber sido gravemente herido… –noté como se entusiasmaba mientras hablaba- Talvez, ¡Talvez trabajo en una carnicería!

-¿¡Cómo es que no estás seguro de algo así!? –digo un poco enojada.

Se rasca la cabeza con la mano e intenta explicarse:

-Bueno…Es que realmente no sé por qué estoy manchado con sangre de esta manera –me sonríe relajado- Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿¡Ehhh!? ¿P-por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque me interesa…

-F-Flaky –me sonrojé. Como odio ser yo…

-Hola, F-Flaky –me imitó. Ja. Jaja. No, no dio risa. No da risa cuando el chiste lo cuenta quien te matará-. Mi nombre es Flippy, es un gusto conocerte.

Me tiende una mano. Lo bueno de las situaciones como esas es que yo decido si se la doy o no. Obviamente me niego. Después de un tiempo lo nota y retira la mano. Veo un atisbo de pena en su rostro.

Y me siento verdaderamente mal…

-Como sea –se levanta y comienza a saltar, me alejo un poco más- ¿Ves, no hay nada? No debes tenerme miedo.

Entonces en uno de sus saltos un objeto sale despedido de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y va a dar al suelo, donde da un par de botes antes de quedarse inmóvil. Es un cuchillo ensangrentado.

-¡Oh, maldición! –grita él enojado.

He llorado, temblado y temido. He pensado en todo tipo de cosas trágicas e inicuas. Sólo falta desmayarse. Y yo me desmayo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del Autor: **_He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Me he divertido mucho haciéndolo, espero que también sea del agrado de quien lo lea._

_Estos días serán un tanto especiales, pues subiré un capítulo cada día o día por medio. Luego espero hacerlo una vez a la semana en un día determinado._

_Por favor dejen Reviews, sean del tipo que sean, todo sirve al momento de mejorar una historia._

**Disclaimer:**_Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece_

* * *

><p>2<p>

Cuando despierto no sé dónde estoy. El lugar es grande y blanco. Frente a mí hay una serie de camillas, yo misma estoy en una. Por un gran ventanal a mi izquierda entra una inmensa cantidad de luz. Y estoy sola, o eso creo. Entonces escucho voces venir de la camilla que está a mi lado derecho, me separa de ella y de ver lo que ahí ocurre una fina cortina corrediza.

-Dime, ¿Todavía te duele? –la voz es femenina, se escucha algo mayor. De nuevo, ¿Dónde estoy? Espero que oír esto me ayude a responder esa pregunta, de otra forma estaría malgastando mi tiempo de una muy mala forma. No soy del tipo que escucha conversaciones ajenas.

-Sí. A pesar de que el dolor ha disminuido un poco, todavía me molesta. A veces empiezan a sangrar sin mayor motivo –la voz es masculina, le pertenece a un muchacho –talvez de mi edad- y me resulta increíblemente familiar. ¡Pero no puedo recordar a quién pertenece!

-Eso puede deberse a que aún estás en recuperación, no olvides que todo…no sucedió hace mucho.

-¡No…no hay manera en que pueda olvidarlo! –pude sentir la frustración y la rabia acumulándose en la voz de ese chico. Sentirlas esperando una salida

-Todo…estará bien. Saldrás adelante, eso te lo aseguro –la mujer evidentemente intentaba consolar a un inconsolable.

Pero él, como antes lo dije, era inconsolable y consolarlo era algo que, al menos ella, nunca podría hacer.

-¿¡Todo estará bien!? ¿¡Qué clase de estupidez es esa!? Ahora…ahora soy un total, un completo inútil.

Ruidos. Escucho ruidos y luego una serie de pasos rápidos. Alguien corrió hacía la puerta. Con la mano descorro un poco la cortina para ver lo que sucede. Veo a la enfermera –una mujer joven a pesar de todo, que debe rondar los veinticinco a treinta años- caminar con paso rápido hacía aquel que golpea la puerta y solloza, incapaz de abrirla.

No logro descubrir si las lágrimas que corren por su mejilla son de pena, rabia, frustración, impotencia o una mezcla de todo lo anterior. Grita y la enfermera, talvez con algo de miedo, toma la manija de la puerta y la abre.

Entonces me doy cuenta de quién es aquel chico alto, de complexión atlética y con las mangas de su vestón arremangadas. Con muñones por brazos y vendas ensangrentadas cubriéndolos. Con cabello corto anaranjado y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, brotando de sus ojos.

Es Handy.

Él se va caminando. Sin mirar atrás, sin despedirse de nadie ni agradecer. Eso debe ser porque, talvez, hubiese sido mejor no venir a la enfermería en primer lugar.

Y sí, deduje que el lugar es la enfermería de la escuela.

Después de un par de minutos que la enfermera utiliza para prepararse un té de manzanilla –porque después de eso _necesitaba_ un té- se acerca a mí. Me hago la dormida.

-Sé que no estás durmiendo –me descubre.

-L-lo siento.

-Despreocúpate, no hay nada que sentir –y a pesar de descubrirme no comenta nada acerca de lo recién ocurrido con Handy-. Lo que es más importante, ¿Te sientes mejor?

-S-sí. Eso creo. Enfermera, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

La mujer toma un sorbo de su té. La tasa es de esas blancas que se suelen adornar con tiernos motivos dependiendo de la época del año. Esta tasa no, ésta es sólo blanca. Y punto.

-Bueno, eso… Un chico con sangre en toda su ropa te trajo hasta aquí cargándote en brazos. Parecías una princesa…

-¿¡Q-q-qué!? ¿É-el me trajo hasta a-acá? ¿E-en brazos? –no pude evitar sonrojarme. Lo odio por no matarme cuando estaba más indefensa; ahora tendré que vivir con miedo a que un chico de repente me salte encima y me asesine por todo lo que me quede de vida.

-Así es. Me dijo que eras frágil y sensible y que debía cuidarte mucho –me miró y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Sé lo que pensaba. Y no, con él nunca. En mi vida.

¿Frágil? ¿Sensible? Aun si fuera verdad, ¿Por qué sabría él cosas como esas? Estúpido… ¡Estúpido Flippy! ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Vi su cuchillo ¿Por qué no me mató? Ya no importa, perdió su oportunidad, la próxima vez que nos veamos lo mataré yo a él.

Sí, eso haré. Está decidido.

-Él… ¿Le dijo algo más?

-Me pidió un favor.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio debido a la falta de información que me interesase.

-Ya veo… ¡Gracias por todo! Ahora me siento mejor, creo que puedo ir a clases. ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 9:11. La ceremonia de apertura terminaba a las 9:00, de modo que estás diez minutos atrasada en cuanto a lo que a clases respecta. Sin embargo, es el primer día, por lo que todos los chicos y chicas deben estar haciendo vida social. Llegarás a tiempo –después del discurso me vuelve a sonreír amablemente.

-O-ok. Adiós…

-Adiós

Me retiro de la enfermería y me dirijo a la sala donde pasaré mi penúltimo año de escuela. La sala 3-A. No hay nadie afuera y no se oye ningún ruido proveniente de su interior. Estoy por golpear la puerta cuando alguien golpea suavemente mi cabeza. Me doy la vuelta y ahí está él. Sonriendo burlonamente.

-Hola Bella Durmiente

-Hola…Bestia –respondo sabiendo que me ruboricé ante el cumplido implícito en su saludo.

-Oh, por favor. No son ni siquiera de la misma película ¿Acaso no puedo ser el príncipe?

"¿Tú? ¿Mi príncipe? Nunca. Ni en un millón de años" Esa hubiese sido mi respuesta si yo no fuese…tan yo. La respuesta que le di, por otro lado, fue:

-¡N-no! No eres digno de ser el príncipe –esa respuesta también estuvo bien. Me quedo satisfecha con el resultado final.

Pero Flippy no discutió ni intentó negarlo de alguna forma. En cambio, guardó silencio. Y ese silencio inundó el ambiente por segundos. Segundos que parecieron eternos. Yo rompí su silencio.

-De todas formas, ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo miro de pies a cabeza. Vestía las mismas ropas de horas antes. Solo que esta vez limpias.

Y esa debía ser su versión de un uniforme escolar. ¿De verdad? ¿En serio nadie sabe que existen ciertas reglas que deben respetarse al momento de vestir un uniforme? No lo puedo creer.

-Intento entrar a mi clase, pero entonces estás tú, en medio del camino y eso es definitivamente algo que _no puedo _ignorar.

Ignoro aquella extraña insinuación –no. Yo tampoco sé de dónde salió eso- y me enfoco en la parte importante del mensaje, aquella que me interesa.

-Tú no puedes estar en esta clase…porque esta es _mi _clase.

Pensó un poco antes de reír y responder:

-Entonces, Flaky, estoy en _tu_ clase –no. Debe ser mentira que estaré compartiendo sala con el asesino en potencia por dos años.

-¡N-no es así! Si llegaras a mi clase, cosa que por supuesto no ha pasado ni pasará, deberían anunciarte –esgrimo como el más poderoso de los argumentos.

-¿Qué crees que iba a pasar ahora?... –se acerca más a mí y yo retrocedo un par de pasos. Estoy contra la puerta- Antes de toparme contigo.

-¡Ahh! –chilló. Siento como las lágrimas luchan por salir. No lo quiero cerca de mí, de ninguna manera. Si está tan cerca…puede ser peligroso- Yo…yo n-no… ¡No sé!

-Eso ya lo sé –no duda al acercarse a mí. En el fondo sé que no me quiere hacer daño, pero aun así no puedo controlarme. Flippy me da demasiado miedo, a pesar de saber que no hay pruebas de que sea un asesino o algo parecido. Veo en su bolsillo derecho el cuchillo carnicero, todavía ensangrentado y comienzo a tiritar del miedo-. Dime algo que no sepa.

-Tú cuchillo…aún tiene sangre –saca su cuchillo del bolsillo y en su mano lo examina.

-Tienes razón –dice inocentemente. Entonces me mira y sus ojos brillan por un instante, entendiendo finalmente la situación- Es a esto a lo que le tienes miedo ¿No es así?

Mis manos están fuertemente apretadas contra mi pecho. Intento alejarme todo lo posible de aquel brillante objeto. Asiento. Toma mis manos y pone el cuchillo en ellas. Las junta. Ya no tirito, tiemblo. Casi convulsiono.

-¿Te sientes más segura así? –pregunta gentilmente.

Pero no lo miro siquiera. Solo tengo ojos para el cuchillo. De mango negro y acero templado. Un cuchillo, un cuchillo, un cuchillo. El cuchillo está entre mis manos. Yo lo sostengo. _Yo tengo el poder_. Ahora puedo hacer aquello que decidí hacer en la enfermería. Es la hora, ha llegado el tiempo, mi venganza contra aquel chico al cual desde que conozco he temido.

Su mirada se vuelve confusión y se aleja un par de pasos, presintiendo lo que va a suceder.

Y entonces lo que iba a suceder sucedió. En el costado derecho de su abdomen –mi derecha- enterré el cuchillo con todas mis fuerzas. La camisa rápidamente se manchó de escarlata. Solté el cuchillo y cayó al suelo, rebotando un par de veces antes de ceder. Fugaces tintineos que van a desaparecer en el frío piso del pasillo.

Comienza a reír mientras me alejo. Lo miro a los ojos, pero ya no son verdes y amables como antes, ahora son dorados y fríos. Son distantes.

-¿Sabes? Talvez no debiste haber hecho eso- en su voz un atisbo de aquello que temía

Camina hacia mí y me empuja contra la puerta. Con sus manos aprisiona mis muñecas ¿Cómo puede haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Comparado con este Flippy, el otro es realmente… una buena persona. Lágrimas comienzan a fluir desde mis ojos. No entiendo como pude hacerle algo así.

Lo que me haga, me lo merezco.

Cierro los ojos, esperando mi muerte. Siento como aprieta aún más mis muñecas y su respiración en mi cuello. Nos quedamos en silencio. Ambos quietos, casi aguantando la respiración. En su rostro no hay nada, ni alegría, ni odio, ni tristeza. El mío debe exudar resignación. No sé como las piernas aún no me han fallado.

Los segundos pasan. Y escuchamos una plática proveniente del interior de la sala:

-Profesor, hace un rato que he estado escuchando cosas desde afuera de la sala la voz era de un chico, pero inusitadamente suave y baja. Si tuviese que decidir una característica que atribuirle al dueño de esa voz sería, sin duda, tímido.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó una voz mucho más madura, grave y templada.

-Bueno… gritos, murmullos y cosas así –dijo el muchacho- ¿Puedo?

-Adelante, hazlo.

¿Puedo qué? ¿Hacer qué? No entendía nada y a juzgar por la expresión de Flippy, él tampoco.

Luego, ambos entendimos.

Porque la puerta había desaparecido. Y yo estaba apoyada en la puerta. Y Flippy estaba apoyado en mí. Y por las leyes de gravedad caí al suelo de espalda, y Flippy cayó sobre mí. No había soltado mis muñecas. Y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. Él acortó la distancia y entonces, se desplomó.

Recuerdo a alguien gritando que debían llevar urgentemente al chico a la enfermería, al hospital. Que estaba desangrándose y peligraba su vida. Que alguien lo había apuñalado. Ninguna de esas cosas era mentira. Yo era culpable de cada una de ellas.

Me alejé lo más que pude de él. Si moría, si realmente moría, yo era la asesina. Sería yo aquello que tanto odio y tanto temo. Así no quedaría nada para mí, nada más que la muerte.

Sollozo mientras cubro con mis manos mi rostro. Aquel rostro cansado de siempre hacer lo mismo, de siempre llorar y lamentarse por todo. De siempre temer. Incluso gimo. La gente se agolpa a su alrededor y después de un tiempo se agolpa alrededor de mí también. Los aparto, intento apartarlos. Explicarles que aquí yo soy la mala de la historia, que es Flippy quien necesita ayuda. Que si él se muere yo me muero. Porque fue mi culpa y de nadie más. Porque ni siquiera me instigó a hacerlo, no había abusado de mí ni me había hecho ningún daño real.

Pero claro, real nunca había sido una palabra de mucho peso en mi diccionario.

Y no empezaría a serlo ahora, por mucho que me doliese.

Después de un tiempo se llevaron a Flippy. No queda casi nadie en la sala, la mayoría de los alumnos y alumnas de mi clase se fueron en formación tortuga junto a él Alguien rodea mi cuerpo con sus manos y me abraza por detrás.

-¿Estás bien Flaky? –era una voz cálida y familiar. Una voz a la que estaba acostumbrada. Una de las pocas voces que me podría ayudar y que dejaría que lo hiciera. La voz de Nutty.

-Ni cerca –mi respuesta es apenas audible y demasiado honesta para mi gusto.

-Se nota –entonces uno de sus brazos se relaja y va a otro lugar. Vuelve a abrazarme con una paleta roja entre sus dedos- Ten. Esto te animará.

-¿Lo hará? –pregunto divertida.

-Bueno… Al menos conmigo siempre funciona- me responde él.

Sonrío.

-No se pierde nada intentando –chupo la paleta mientras aún está en su mano. Así sigo hablando- Mmh mhmghm mhmhm mh.

Él ríe y pregunta:

-¿Qué podrá significar eso?

-Seguramente algo como: "Está muy buena Nutty, gracias"

Entonces me sonríe.

-Supuse que era algo así.

Nos levantamos y vamos a nuestros pupitres.

-¿Dónde está Petunia?

-Ella… -el tono de voz de Nutty cambia, se vuelve más sombrío, más cargado de tristeza- Debe estar con Handy.

Handy…

-Y-ya veo –digo intentando terminar con el tema, incluso cuando el tema ni siquiera ha empezado.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? –pregunta Nutty extrañado- solo soy yo. No tartamudees.

-¿Y por qué no debo tartamudear cuando estoy contigo? –le interrogo curiosa. Me interesa bastante la respuesta que me pueda dar.

-Porque solo tartamudeas cuando estás nerviosa –Nutty ladea un poco su cabeza- y no hay ninguna razón para estar nerviosa si estás conmigo.

-¿C-cómo sabes tú eso? –perfecto. Ahora sabe que estoy nerviosa cuando estoy nerviosa. No dejemos que el secreto se divulgue.

-Lo sé porque soy tu mejor amigo Flaky, –dice tranquilo- te conozco, te guste o no.

Me quedo callada y así concluye la conversación. No me pregunto siquiera si eso es algo que me pone feliz o no, no quiero saberlo. El profesor reúne a todos los alumnos dentro de la sala, excepto a una tal Lammy que al parecer fue designada presidenta de la clase, nadie sabe cómo ni cuándo, y que está acompañando a Flippy en el hospital.

Porque así es. Lo mandé al hospital.

Al parecer la decisión de que Lammy fuera la presidenta de la clase la tomó el profesor. Por lo visto, nadie debate al profesor. Es alto y viste un gran abrigo del color del vino tinto y cuello de tortuga, una línea en el centro del mismo y el final de las mangas es color lavanda opaco. Su rostro, un tanto pálido y con un pequeño lunar negro un poco por encima de la boca, no muestra expresión alguna. Sus ojos, cubiertos por grandes lentes negros no se ven, pero se adivina una mirada inteligente, calculadora y desafiante. Su cabello es morado oscuro. Y nos habla.

-Soy el profesor Mole. Si gustan, pueden llamarme profesor Mole –esto, ¿Es un chiste, cierto?-. ¿Alguna duda? –silencio en la sala. Nadie dice nada. Sigue hablando-. Eso es bueno… sin dudas avanzaríamos más rápido, pero resulta que yo tengo una y es; con exactitud, ¿Qué es eso que está allá?

Esa, es la pregunta que yo me he hecho desde que tengo memoria. Sé lo que es, la pregunta debe ser entonces cambiada por un, ¿Por qué está ahí?

Todos miran en la dirección en la cual está apuntando Mole. Nutty y yo no. Sabemos a quien apunta. Es un chico cuya única vestimenta es un taparrabos. Su cabello castaño cubre más de la mitad de su rostro y…está congelado adentro de un inmenso bloque de hielo. Es Cro-Marmot. Lo sé porque así firma cuando hay que escribir el nombre en los exámenes. Aún no sé cómo lo escribe, pero lo hace.

Y es el mejor alumno de la clase.

Así pasa el día. Es relajado. Al menos en términos escolares, pues yo no he estado relajada. No he podido quitarlo de mi cabeza. Cada cierto tiempo vuelvo a él, a pensar en cómo está. A pensar si estará vivo.

Me separo de Nutty a la salida de la escuela y cuando voy camino al hospital lo veo. Viene caminando hacia mí. No hay lugar en su cuerpo que no esté cubierto de sangre. De hecho, está irreconocible. Me pregunto por qué nadie lo detiene en la calle, no hay forma de que alguien crea aquella excusa de la carnicería.

Está irreconocible. Y sólo lo reconozco porque se detiene junto a mí y me abraza. Me susurra "ayúdame". Evidentemente no se ha dado cuenta de que soy la menos indicada para ayudarlo porque precisamente en ese momento comienzo a tiritar y las lágrimas se agolpan nuevamente en mis ojos.

Me pregunto cómo me metí en este lío. De esa forma recuerdo que todo fue por ir a buscar un celular olvidado.

Como dato curioso, aún no consigo mi celular.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del Autor:** _El tercer capítulo de mi humilde fanfic está aquí. Espero que sea del agrado de todo aquel que lo lea._

**Importante:**_ Debo explicar algo antes de que la historia parta para que no haya ningún tipo de confusión: En todo momento la historia es narrada por Flaky, a excepción de la Introducción (la muerte de Mime) y cuando se diga lo contrario (cuando antes del contenido haya un nombre, por ejemplo "**Splendid**")._

_Espero se entienda y disfruten del capítulo._

**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

><p>3<p>

**_Splendid_**

-No entiendo cómo pudo haber pasado esto. No entiendo como nadie sabe quién es el culpable de todas estas atrocidades. No logro entender cómo nadie sabe nada –vuelvo a contemplar las carpetas desordenadas. Están casi, casi vacías. Vacías de cualquier cosa relevante para el seguimiento del caso.

Llenas de fotos de cadáveres quemados: pacientes, enfermeras, médicos y personal de limpieza. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se salvó de las llamas. Tenemos más de mil personas muertas, centenas de familias presionándonos para obtener respuestas y solo una pista acerca de quién puede ser el culpable.

Es una foto borrosa. En ella hay un individuo de cabello verde y ropas totalmente ensangrentadas caminando hacia otro sujeto. Pero no se alcanza a apreciar nada del segundo.

-Sr. Splendid, hemos hecho todo lo posible por hallar a este sujeto. Pero por ahora solo contamos con la información que supone su aspecto físico. Y que tiene un cómplice.

Mi mirada fulmina al pobre sujeto que habló. Por un segundo pienso en quemarlo con el poder de mi vista, mas descarto inmediatamente la idea. Yo no soy así y no hago ese tipo de cosas, no importa que tan ineptas sean las personas con las que trabajo.

-Evidentemente todo lo posible no es suficiente contra este individuo. Debemos hacer más. Mucho más. Por otra parte, no podemos decir que tenga un cómplice, aquella otra persona podría haber sido amenazada de una u otra manera o algo por el estilo. No podemos asegurar nada.

Todos en la sala de reuniones guardaron silencio. Sabían que tenía razón. Después de todo no estoy en el puesto en el que estoy por nada. A menos que "nada" sea otra forma de decir "castigo".

Me pongo a recordar el día en el que se me informó que no podría utilizar más mis poderes, no sin una autorización previa de los altos cargos de Happy Tree Town .Se dijo que eran muy peligrosos, que debía dejar de hacer uso de ellos. Acepté con resignación no volver a emplearlos. A cambio me ofrecieron un puesto de importancia en la policía de Happy Tree Town, pero no es lo mismo.

Y de todos modos sigo aquí, porque algo es algo.

* * *

><p>Ok, ha llegado el momento de hacer un paréntesis. Ha llegado el momento de cerciorarse de si la cordura sigue conmigo o ya me abandono. Aunque en este punto creo que la pregunta sería cuánta cordura me queda. Es que mi madre no está en casa. Y yo estoy sentada, vistiendo únicamente un pijama, sobre la lavadora –correcto, ese pijama rosado que lleva un listón rojo en el cuello y con bordes de diseños floreados. Ese mismo-. Y muevo mis pies siguiendo el compás de una melodía que tarareo. Pero me da frío y me pongo encima el abrigo gris de esta mañana sin mucho trámite<p>

Las pantuflas amenazan con abandonarme. Es obvio que no las dejaré ir.

Y la compuerta de la lavadora, circular con bordes plateados y un vidrio en el centro, está abierta. Y Flippy, semi desnudo, mete sus pantalones, calcetines y camisa a lavar. Digo semi desnudo, pero el concepto está bastante mal empleado, pues podría decirse con bastante certeza que está noventa por ciento desnudo y un diez por ciento vestido. Talvez un poco menos…

La luz del Sol crepuscular cae sobre su espalda y sus ojos resplandecen fulgurosos. Finjo no mirarlo, mas cada cierto tiempo desvío la mirada a su cuerpo… Y creo que me gusta lo que veo.

Odio tener que admitirlo. Si me preguntan, odio todo lo que tiene alguna vaga relación con él. Por ende lo odio. Mucho. Pero ya no le temo. No al menos como lo hacía esta misma mañana. Ahora solo temo cuando sus ojos son dorados, cuando parece frío y distante. Cuando no es el chico que tengo en frente, el cual aunque me parece demasiado despreocupado y travieso para mi gusto, sé que es una buena persona.

Se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando y sonríe. Quizás en qué estará pensando…

Me ruborizo, pero como la luz del atardecer cae sobre mi rostro pasa inadvertido. De todos modos, ahora que sé que él sabe que lo miro ya no desvío la vista. Más le vale irse enterando de que todo esto ha pasado sólo porque me pidió ayuda. Tomaré la contemplación de su cuerpo como retribución.

Me pregunto por qué estoy tan calmada. Entonces me doy cuenta de que es porque no hay manera alguna de que Flippy en su estado actual pueda hacerme daño. Incluso si pretendiera ahorcarme, estoy bastante segura de ser más rápida que él.

Es obvio que si él no me diese cierta seguridad ahora nunca lo dejaría entrar a mi hogar. Intento encontrar dentro de mí la respuesta a una pregunta que yo misma me planteo; ¿Esa seguridad deriva de la culpa que siento por haberle apuñalado o es algo más?

Entendiendo que no encontraré las respuestas que estoy buscando, al menos no por ahora, cambio de tema.

Decido romper el silencio del ambiente.

-Flippy, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-Adelante –dijo sonriendo amablemente-. Sin miedo.

Tranquilo, ya no te tengo miedo. Creo…

-¿Por qué tu ropa estaba manchada con sangre cuando volviste del hospital?

Noto confusión en su mirada. Piensa un poco en la respuesta.

-Yo… no sé.

-¿No sabes? –me confundo yo también

-No lo recuerdo… -pero el está mucho más confundido que yo.

Es extraño. Muy extraño.

-No lo recuerdas… -decido creerle- Entonces, ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Recuerdo cuando me apuñalaste –ríe, evidentemente divertido producto de los hechos acontecidos hoy. La culpa, que me había dejado tranquila luego de decirme a mí misma que lo estaba ayudando, vuelve a pesar como una gran carga-. Y luego recuerdo caminar hacia ti, abrazarte y pedirte ayuda.

Él no tiene recuerdos de más de la mitad de la historia. Es, de alguna forma, sorprendente. Sigo su juego… Hay preguntas que aún necesitan respuestas.

-Ya veo… Es extraño –Flippy asiente lentamente-. ¿Y qué hay con esa especie de heterocromía ocular?

-¿¡Heterocromía ocular!? –pregunta sorprendido. Tal y como pensé, tampoco sabe acerca del hecho de que sus ojos cambian de color en determinadas ocasiones. Por lo visto, ojos dorados representan para él lo mismo que laguna mental- ¿Q-quién tiene heterocromía ocular?

En mi mente río para mí misma. Así de sorprendido y tartamudeando me parece lindo. Espera un momento… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Despejo rápidamente mi cabeza. Pensar esas cosas, definitivamente no está bien.

-Bueno, ahora mismo, tú tontito –con mi mano tomo un espejo que estaba cerca y se lo enseño-. Observa tu ojo izquierdo… Es dorado.

No me di cuenta de cuando sucedió, pero entre que empezamos a conversar y le conté acerca del cambio de color de sus ojos, uno de ellos había cambiado. Mas no su personalidad.

Él no lo había notado y sorprendido dio un pequeño salto. Era obvio, se veía muy lindo confundido. Se tocaba el ojo con nerviosismo. No sé que pretendía con eso; no iba a cambiar nada, su ojo seguiría dorado.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Por qué!? –preguntaba alterado

-No sé la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es buscar la causa de que tu ojo haya cambiado de color. Eso también nos podría llevar al por qué tienes lagunas mentales.

Bajo la mirada y su rostro se ensombreció. Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación en la cual nos hallábamos –que además era usada como bodega- y me dijo:

-Hacer eso sería una estupidez y una gran pérdida de tiempo –me miró y pude ver como su ojo derecho poco a poco se teñía de dorado-. Espero que no intentes nada inútil. Estaré en el patio de atrás, por favor avísame cuando mi ropa se haya lavado y secado.

Con una velocidad insospechada, incluso para mí, me quito el abrigo de encima y se lo arrojo. Le cae encima de la cabeza.

-Para cuando eso suceda ya habrá anochecido –digo enojada-. Abrígate idiota. No quiero ser la culpable de que hayas pescado un resfriado.

-Gracias –no logro ver su rostro pues el abrigo lo cubre en parte y lo llena de sombras, mas su voz me dice que el gesto lo ha sorprendido.

-N-no es nada…

Y se va. Veo cuanto le queda a la lavadora y luego me voy a la sala de estar. Me tiro en el sofá. Intento ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es obvio y muy evidente que él es la definición de problema. Quiero decir, es algo que salta a la vista. No quiero meterme en problemas, no los busco ni los he buscado y, sin embargo, me interesa. ¿Está mal que quiera saber más de él? Sé que terminaré herida, que me hará daño y tendré mucho, mucho miedo.

Sé que derramaré lágrimas como si fuese una maldita cascada. Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero saber por qué es así. Él es todo problemas y yo estoy totalmente interesada. No me gustaría ser malinterpretada, Flippy no me gusta. No, para nada. Pero me interesa. Mucho.

Finalmente me quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flippy<em>**

Salgo al patio trasero de Flaky en bóxers y con su abrigo. Con _su _abrigo. No quiero ni necesito tanta amabilidad de alguien a quien le he mentido. Pero sé que no puedo contarle la verdad, porque no me creerá.

¿Quién creería algo así?

"Flaky, en mi interior habitan dos yo. Uno de ellos es malvado y siempre tiene sed de sangre. No dudaría en matar a quien fuera, incluso matarte a ti no supondría mayor esfuerzo para él. Para Fliqpy"

Ni yo lo creería si no fuera porque yo lo vivo.

No recuerdo nada de cuando está él controlándome. Es como si hubiese vivido menos de lo que he vivido. Como dormir en un lugar y terminar en otro completamente distinto.

Yo también tengo un fantasma. Y él provocó que perdiera todo aquello que amaba o quería. Me salvó una vez y luego arruinó mi vida ¿No es comprensible entonces que quiera mantener a toda persona que pueda llegar a querer alejada de la verdad de lo que soy?

La razón por la que me acerqué a ella incluso si era necesario escapar después de que Fliqpy haya asesinado a ese mimo fue esa. Ella, al igual que yo, tiene fantasmas. Y esos fantasmas la intentan consumir, poco a poco. Lo están logrando.

Me gustaría…me gustaría darle a ella ese apoyo que yo nunca recibí. Esa ayuda que nadie me supo dar cuando más la necesitaba. De esa forma ella podría ahuyentar todo aquello que la oprime, que le hace mal.

Me gustaría poder contarle todo, pero no puedo. Porque en mi caso y siempre que se trata de mí, acercarse a la verdad es sumirse lentamente en las sombras.

Ya se está retirando el Sol y se vislumbran esas pequeñas luciérnagas nocturnas atrapadas en la bóveda celeste. Me levanto y entro silenciosamente en su casa. La encuentro durmiendo pacíficamente sobre el sofá. Es hermosa, estoy seguro de que es algo que todos saben menos ella. Me abstengo de despertarla o de hacer cualquier ruido que pueda inquietar su paz. La lavadora ya ha terminado su tarea. Con el mayor sigilo posible saco mis prendas del electrodoméstico y las coloco en la secadora. Una fragancia inunda el lugar, es similar a una mezcla de menta y lavanda. Prendo la secadora y me pongo a esperar que termine su trabajo.

No puedo evitar, cada cierto tiempo, desviar mi vista hacia la pelirroja que yace tranquila sobre el sofá.

* * *

><p>Cuando despierto está sacando la ropa de la secadora. Me quedé dormida. Mamá aún no llega, pero debería hacerlo pronto. Me acerco a él.<p>

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? – digo después de reprimir con éxito un bostezo. Al parecer fue un sueño reparador. Talvez era lo que necesitaba- yo iba a hacer esas cosas.

Me mira. Sus ojos son de un cálido verde y yo inesperadamente intento refugiarme en ellos. Me lanzo a él y lo abrazo, y tan súbitamente como lo abracé, lo suelto. Mi cara está roja de la vergüenza, de eso estoy segura.

-Porque durmiendo ha sido la primera vez que te veo tranquila y no quería ser yo el que acabara con esa tranquilidad – dijo aún recomponiéndose de la impresión que le causó mi repentino abrazo-. No has estado tranquila en todo el día por mí.

No lo voy a negar. Es la verdad.

-Y tú, ¿Estás bien? –pregunto contemplando la ropa que secó.

-Sí. Estoy bien. No deberías preocuparte por alguien como yo –dice mientras se viste. En frente de mí. Cuando termina vuelve a hablar- Es mejor que me vaya ahora.

Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta de entrada de mi casa. Tomé la manija y la abrí lentamente. Ambos parados en frente de ella.

-Así es –dije sin mucha emoción.

-Adiós –me dijo él-. Nos vemos mañana.

Sí, eso lo sé. Lo que no sé es si debo tomarlo como algo positivo o negativo. De todas formas Flippy _no puede_ irse así como así.

-¿Adiós? –dije algo molesta-. ¿Te irás así?

¿Sin agradecerme?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –confundido vuelve a verse lindo…

-Agradecerme –respondo sincera

-¿Cómo?

-No sé…–y no sé. ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?

-Entiendo… -Ok. Esto es malo porque ahora soy yo la que no sabe de qué va esto.

Entonces con una de sus manos sujeta mi cintura, me lleva hacía él. Hasta estar muy, muy cerca el uno del otro. Con la otra levanta suavemente mi mentón, de modo que lo único que pueden observar mis ojos es a él. Sus verdes ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Se acerca más a mí y me besa.

No es necesario decirlo, me tomó por sorpresa. Desprevenida. Me siento presa de un torbellino de sensaciones y lo más inesperado es que no estoy tan segura de querer de escapar. Después de un tiempo sincronizamos perfectamente nuestros movimientos. Cierro mis ojos, con mis brazos rodeo su cuello para acercarlo aún más a mí de ser posible.

No es como que me esté gustando, pero sin duda alguna me está gustando.

Al cabo de un tiempo –tiempo que supe medir- nos separamos. Él sale de mi casa y cuando está en el límite entre mi jardín y la calle me dice:

-Adiós. Nos vemos mañana…Gracias por todo.

-Adiós.

Y cierro la puerta. Es el momento en el cual me doy cuenta de que las piernas me tiemblan, de que las manos me tiemblan y de que yo entera estoy temblando. Me derrumbo. ¿¡Q-q-q-qué fue eso!? ¿¡C-cómo se atreve!? ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Lo odio mucho! Tanto, tanto… Eso es injusto… besarme así es contra las reglas. Él simplemente no puede…

Me siento extraña. Besada. De repente un rápido flashback con todas mis relaciones románticas se manifiesta en mi mente. Y todas mis relaciones románticas han sido ninguna. Y mi primer beso… y mi primer beso lo di hace un minuto.

Y me siento indefensa, vulnerable. Más que nunca y como nunca antes. Intento pararme y no sé cómo pero lo logro. Subo las escaleras como una versión muerta de mí misma. Hoy no cenaré, no tengo ganas ni apetito como para hacerlo.

Como la versión muerta de mí misma que soy ahora levanto las sábanas y me vuelvo a arropar.

Soy una versión muerta de mí misma, una Flaky zombie. Por eso mismo necesito con urgencia que alguien me diga por qué cuando finalmente me quedo dormida, lo hago con una sonrisa entre los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del Autor: **_El cuarto capítulo de este fanfic está aquí. Este capítulo tom__ó más tiempo del que pensé que tomaría. A partir de este capítulo subiré los siguientes una vez a la semana (talvez si tengo más tiempo sea diferente)_

_Debo admitir que Mole ya se perfila como uno de mis personajes favoritos del fic (aunque no debería tener favoritismos). Simplemente es muy divertido escribirlo. _

_Creo que eso es todo..._

**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

><p>4<p>

**_Splendid_**

Amaneció hace media hora y yo estoy tomando un atajo hacia el ayuntamiento cuando alguien me llama, es un oficial de policía que investiga el caso junto a mí. Debo decir que es de lo mejorcito que hay en el Departamento. Al momento de contestar me encuentro en una pequeña plaza, está nublado y las grises anémonas sobre mí me indican que eventualmente podría llover.

-Sr. Splendid, ¿Dónde está? Hay alguien que lo busca, dice que es de extrema urgencia.

-Me dirijo a la oficina del alcalde en este preciso instante, tú encárgate de… -escuchó un sonido extraño del otro lado de la línea. Un grito- ¿Oficial? ¿Oficial, está ahí?

-Lamentamos informarle que el Oficial ha fallecido producto de que su cabeza se separase del resto de su cuerpo. No se equivoque, fue algo totalmente accidental. Sin embargo, puede usted comunicarse con una de nuestras operadoras. ¿Desea hacerlo?

Esa voz… Definitivamente es él. Sabía que el día de su regreso llegaría, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Había comenzado a hacer rutina. Y con la rutina viene la tranquilidad. Me hallaba relativamente tranquilo, al menos hasta ese momento.

-Splendont, ¿Eres tú? ¿No es así?

-¡Oh! De modo que tiene interés especial en una de nuestras operadoras… ¿No es eso algo poco ético Sr. Splendid?

¡Ese idiota! Siempre intentando hacer que me enoje. Intentando sacarme de mis casillas. Es el único que lo logra con tal facilidad.

-No es una operadora, ¡es un bastardo y un cobarde!

-¿¡Cobarde!? ¡Splendont es un gran, gran tipo! ¡Tiene muchas fans y le va excelente! ¿Qué fundamentos tienes para decir que es un cobarde? –suena interesado en oír mis razones.

-Si no fuese un cobarde me hubiese enfrentado cuando pudo. En lugar de huir como lo hizo.

-Yo no lo llamaría huir ¿Sabes? Fue más una retirada estratégica –dijo divertido.

-Sí, por supuesto. Como tú digas –sonreí. Es un idiota, pero lo quiero…

Muerto.

-Aparte, no sería un cobarde si volviera para patearte el trasero ¿No es así?

-Bueno, te daré el punto. Pero tú no estás aquí… -observo a mi alrededor. No, no hay nadie en esta pequeña y oculta plaza a excepción de mí.

-¿Cómo que no estoy aquí? –la voz de Splendont no vino del interior del celular, sino de atrás mío.

Volteo para verlo con mis propios ojos y ahí está. Es una copia exacta de mí, pero en negativo. La diferencia más notable está nuevamente en nuestra vestimenta. Yo llevo un traje negro con una corbata de un opaco azul. Él lleva una chaqueta roja por encima de una polera blanca, unos ajustados jeans negros y unas Converse rojas. El azul antifaz está sobre su cuello a modo de pañuelo. En su mirada veo rabia y en la boca lleva una media sonrisa.

Resulta obvio que no vino a jugar limpio, vino a matar.

-Tiempo sin vernos, ¿No es así Splendid?

-Hubiese preferido que ese tiempo durara más. Mucho más. No soporto ver por mucho tiempo tu detestable rostro –sentencio molesto.

-Mi rostro es igual a tu rostro estúpido

-No será igual si le dibujo una bonita cicatriz…

-Quiero verte intentarlo –dijo tranquilo antes de cambiar su voz por una mucho más burlona y sarcástica- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes porque no te dejan ocupar tus poderes? ¡Oh, pobre!

Salta sobre una banca y camina de un lado a otro.

-Tú, maldito…

-¿Yo qué? – dice y me dedica una siniestra sonrisa- ¿No estarás pensando en hacerle daño a tu amado hermano o sí?

La furia se hace carne en mí. Doy media vuelta para irme, realmente no quiero estar ahí ni pelear con semejante imbécil. Entonces, cuando doy un par de pasos su voz en un susurro me habla:

-Splendid, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Haré cualquier cosa, aun si eso me cuesta la vida, para hacer miserable la tuya…

* * *

><p>Me despierto. En mi pieza...Y me siento como un zombie. En la noche soñé algo muy extraño: una Mascarada, Petunia diciéndome "Madame" cada dos segundos, Nutty confesando que alguna vez le gusté y mi matrimonio con Flippy.<p>

Ayuda, estoy perdiendo la cordura.

Me levanto y dirijo al baño. Ahí me ducho. Me visto. Bajo a la cocina y encuentro a mamá comiendo un emparedado. Cuando termina de comer me observa con interés, mas no dice nada. Pongo agua en el hervidor y lo prendo. Su mirada sigue ahí, persiguiéndome, acosándome hasta que finalmente ya no puedo más y le pregunto nerviosa y molesta:

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-Anoche no me esperaste para cenar –me regaña. Ese es su objetivo-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que…tenía sueño… tu sabes –la única razón por la que no tartamudeo es porque recordé que soy Flaky zombie y no estoy muy segura de si los zombies lo hacen. Pero ciertamente estoy comenzando a inquietarme de más.

-Ayer fue agotador ¿No es así? –Sospecha. Ella sospecha _algo_. Ni idea de qué cosa sospecha.

-Te impresionaría saber cuánto –respondo lo mejor que puedo y no puedo evitar que mi mente haga un flashback con lo mejor y peor de ayer que fue algo así como: Conocer a Flippy –ensangrentado-. Luego apuñalarlo -sí, más sangre-. Encontrarme nuevamente con él –ensangrentado 2.0, o algo por el estilo- y traerlo a mi casa. Y finalmente el beso de "despedida".

Se podría decir –y de cierta forma analizarse- que mi día de ayer fue Flippy. El Flippy bueno y ese Flippy malo, que aún consigue producirme escalofríos. Pero mi mamá me deja tranquila y después de preparar y tomar mi té con canela matutino subo nuevamente al baño del segundo piso. Ocupo este baño y no el de abajo porque se supone que este es _mi_ baño.

Lavo mis dientes y ordeno mis cosas. Esta vez me aseguro de que mi celular esté en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Ese abrigo que ahora huele a él y cuyo olor no me desagrada del todo. Aun cuando tiene alguna semejanza con el olor de la sangre.

¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad me gusta la sangre?

Dios. No puedo creer que haya pensado siquiera eso. Dejo el hilo de pensamientos porque me asusta bastante. Bastante el pensar que puedo pensar de esa forma. Restémosle un diez por ciento al porcentaje de cordura que me queda, por favor.

Dejo mi casa. Ni Petunia ni Nutty están por ninguna parte, asumo que la promoción era limitada y solo por ayer. Camino rumbo a la escuela cuando veo a Flippy durmiendo en una banca en medio de la calle. Utiliza un bolso negro como almohada.

Ustedes saben, yo me encuentro este tipo de personas durmiendo en la calle todos los días.

Pobre tipo.

Me agacho junto a él y beso su mejilla. ¿¡Por qué hice eso!? Me asombra la cantidad de cosas que hago sin pensar. Por suerte él no parece más despierto a causa de mi beso. Contemplo su rostro un tiempo, hasta que decido que ya ha sido suficiente.

-Oye, oye… -digo amablemente- Despierta Flippy.

No hay respuesta.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta idiota! –digo antes de arrancar el bolso de debajo de su cabeza. No imaginé que pesara tanto pero al menos despierta. Ambos ojos son verdes. Me ve y pregunta.

-¿Flaky? –trata de reprimir sin éxito un bostezo.

-No tontito, no soy Flaky –declaro con total seriedad-. Soy Flaky. No puedo creer que hayas preguntado eso cuando me tienes en frente tuyo…

-Lo siento –entonces se sienta en la banca no sin antes mirarme de pies a cabeza-. Te ves bien…

Me sonrojo un poco y agrego rápidamente:

-Y tú te ves como si te hubiesen atropellado –su cabello… es un chiste.

-Por cómo me duele la cabeza puede que así haya sido –dice poniendo una mano en su frente.

-¿Irás a clases?

-Por supuesto –sonrió con desgano.

Finalmente se incorporó y comenzamos a caminar. Pero yo quería algunas respuestas.

-¿Qué llevas en el bolso?

-Cosas que no quieres saber que llevo –responde con calma.

-Ok… -quiero saber lo que lleva en el bolso, pero creo en sus palabras, de modo que no insisto- Flippy, ¿Por qué dormías ahí?

-Uhm…Eso es porque no tengo un lugar en el cual dormir. Verás, –dice igual de despreocupado que antes, como si no supiese de lo que habla- yo no tengo casa.

Me detengo.

-¿Qué?

Detiene también sus pasos. Me mira extrañado. Es curioso, a él le extraña que a mí me preocupe algo que a él de entre todas las personas debería preocuparle.

Él no tiene casa, no tiene hogar ni un lugar al que ir. Flippy _realmente _durmió ahí.

-¿Qué? –responde a mi pregunta con exactamente la misma pregunta. Bajo la vista y la voz casi me falla.

-…¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes casa?

-Bueno…Ehh…No tengo –Por qué está tan calmado…

-No tienes hogar ni un lugar al que ir. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Eso debe ser porque yo nunca he tenido un lugar al que ir –Él sonríe. Yo estoy a punto de estallar en llanto.

¿Tengo acaso derecho para quejarme de las cosas que me quejo? Que Flippy huele a sangre, que tengo miedo de una persona a la que conocí horas antes, que odio las comidas saladas… Que absolutamente nada, nada resulta como quiero. Cosas como esas pierden valor cuando veo su sonrisa, cuando aprecio su honestidad.

Una lágrima cae al suelo pero ninguno de los dos dice ni hace nada. Entonces ofrezco mi mano y la acepta. Le susurro "Ven" mientras camino de vuelta hacia mi casa. He tomado una decisión y estoy muy segura de ella, pero las piernas no dejan de temblarme. Y se nota, pareciese que estuviera dando pequeños saltos cada cierto tiempo.

Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en eso ahora. Es una especie de juego, si pienso en ello, perderé. Debo mantener mi mente enfocada en aquello que es verdaderamente importante ahora. Debo pensar en cómo le explicaré a mamá acerca de todo esto, de todo lo que ocurrirá.

Puedo hacer eso o dejar que ella se dé cuenta sola. Descarto casi, casi de inmediato la idea, no soy tan malvada. Además, si hiciese eso hay muchas probabilidades de que todo terminara en un rotundo fracaso.

Y no quiero tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que estoy a punto de hacer. Todavía no, no cuando aún no lo he hecho.

Llegamos a mi casa. Abro las rejas y cuando estamos frente a la puerta le digo, talvez demasiado emocionada –pero yo soy así-, que de ahora en adelante vivirá conmigo.

Él me mira sorprendido y de su boca no salen palabras. Dudo que acepte eso, así que sin esperar respuesta alguna abro la puerta y lo meto en mi casa.

-Ve a ducharte –digo demandante.

-¿Ah? –creo que está algo confundido por cómo se ha ido desarrollando la historia…

-Ahora. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Segundo piso, la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Eso de dar órdenes no se me da, pero aparento bien. Me siento más cómoda recibiéndolas, siendo la última a cargo de las cosas, no importa si eso significa más trabajo.

Mientras se ducha me pongo a escuchar música. Descubro que dejó su bolso en el pasillo. Pero no puedo… No, puedo. Pero no debo. Aunque si talvez… ¡No! ¡Flaky, no puedes hacer eso! No debo registrar su bolso, no es correcto.

Finalmente termina, se viste y nos vamos a la escuela. Llegamos cinco minutos antes de que empiecen las clases. Flippy no entra conmigo a la clase, dice que debe hablar con el profesor Mole. Lo dejo y voy a hablar con mis amigos. Veo a Petunia en el pupitre a mi derecha y a Nutty en el que está a mi izquierda. De modo que así es como será.

-Hola chicos

-Hola –responden al unísono. Ambos se miran sorprendidos, no es habitual en ellos tanta sincronización. Todos lo saben.

-¿Algo interesante?

-No mucho. Mañana tendremos el examen físico… -responde Petunia.

-Dios, qué asco.

-Así es –afirma Nutty.

-¿Y hoy?

-Bueno, hoy tiene pinta de ser un día aburrido. El primero del año… -dice Nutty con evidente desgano.

-…El primero de muchos –agrega Petunia. Por lo que veo el desgano se contagia.

-Genial… -y ya me lo han contagiado.

Entra Mole a la sala con la misma ropa de ayer. Talvez sea una especie de uniforme, pero de ser así estoy segura de que esos grandes y oscuros lentes de Sol no son parte del mismo.

¿¡Por qué. Nadie. Respeta. Las. Reglas. De. Vestimenta!? Son todos unos estúpidos…

Mole habla:

-Buenos días alumnos –la clase responde al unísono "Buenos días profesor"-. Hoy les voy a presentar a un nuevo estudiante. Aunque creo que ya es familiar para ustedes, al menos finjan asombro. Su nombre es Flippy. Sí, así es. Sólo Flippy. Sin apellido, el chico es todo un bicho raro –se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y agrega tranquilo, como si estuviera hablándole al espejo-. No los estoy condicionando a que lo acosen o a que lo escojan como víctima del bullying que sé alguien sufrirá este año, –dirige su mirada hacia Sniffles, un chico de pelo celeste pálido y muy tímido que fue quien nos abrió a mí y a Flippy la puerta ayer- que en todo caso creo serás tú muchacho, –entonces con su mano izquierda tapa parte de su boca y le susurra quizás demasiado fuerte (tanto que toda la clase lo oye) "¡SUERTE!"- pero es mi humilde opinión… Ya, ya. Para que no haya ninguna duda de que Flippy _tiene _un apellido lo volveré a presentar. Flippy, por favor pasa –entonces Flippy entra algo nervioso y avanza hasta posicionarse al lado del profesor-. Este de aquí es Flippy "inserte-un-apellido-aquí" y compartirá con nosotros por los próximos dos años. Ahora es el momento en el que pueden bombardearlo con preguntas.

Toda la clase excepto Petunia, Nutty y yo tenía preguntas que hacerle. Había cerca de veinticinco manos levantadas. Se me olvidó incluir a Cro-Marmot, él no levanto la mano.

-¿Qué te sucedió ayer? –preguntó un chico delgado y alto.

-Me apuñalaron… –respondió aún más nervioso.

-¿Quién? –una gota de sudor recorría mi cara.

-Y-yo… -y en la suya también había una.

-¿Tú te apuñalaste? –preguntó alguien confundido.

-No… Flaky lo hizo -… Todos los ojos de la clase fijos en mí. Las manos me empiezan a sudar y no sé qué hacer.

Entonces recuerdo y no recuerdo haber visto ninguna cicatriz o huella de una puñalada, ni siquiera los puntos que debieron haberle aplicado. Es muy raro…

De repente oigo a una chica preguntar algo.

-¿Vives cerca de acá? –y no me gusta el rumbo al que se dirige la pregunta…

-No… Vivo… Con Flaky –…porque se dirige hacia mí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splendid<em>**

Al volver a la oficina pregunto inmediatamente si ha habido avances dentro de la investigación. Un detective me dice que han encontrado una imagen del médico que trató al individuo, que sospechan que fue él quien le ayudó porque no encuentran ni su nombre ni su cadáver en nuestras listas de víctimas fatales. Creen que son cómplices.

Pido ver la foto y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que quien lo trató no fue un médico, sino Splendont.


	5. Chapter 5: El capítulo de antes

**Notas del Autor:** _Este capítulo en particular me ha dado problemas monumentales al momento de subirlo, por lo que empleé el método del Word. Tema aparte, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, por razones que desconozco. Desde ahora subiré los capítulos los Viernes o Sábados o, en caso de que tenga la oportunidad, en otro día. Pero normalmente los Viernes._

_Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión acerca de un tema en específico, que es el final del fanfic. No, no tengo intenciones de terminarlo y le queda para rato, pero me gustaría que me ayudaran a decidir entre un final A y un final B. Les comentaré que el final A que se me ha ocurrido es un muy buen final, se podría decir que es el final "Bueno". Por otra parte, el final B es...interesante. Es un final que nadie esperaría. Que ni siquiera yo esperaría._

_¿Por qué les pregunto ahora? _

_Es porque si definitivamente hago el final B, debo empezar a agregar pequeñísimos detalles en la trama. Detalles necesarios._

_Por favor comenten y dejen sus opiniones con respecto al tema en Reviews. O si quieren preguntar algo, criticar (constructivamente) o algo por el estilo, también en Reviews._

_Debo advertir que la parte de Flippy de este capítulo está inspirada en un capítulo especial de Happy Tree Friends titulado "Ka-Pow: Operation Tiger Bomb". Pueden buscarlo en Youtube si gustan... yo personalmente terminé aburriéndome después de verlo tanto._

_Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer._

**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

><p>5<p>

_**Flippy**_

_Hace 2 años… _

El soldado raso miraba con temor el arma que reposaba entre sus manos. Sabía que no estaba cargada pero aún así el arma causaba en él cierta aversión que no podía controlar. "Yo no quiero utilizarte, ¿Sabes? Todos aquí piensan en ti como maquinaria para crear miedo. Para infundir en la gente un falso respeto. Yo no quiero utilizarte nunca, no quiero ser uno más del rebaño de militares que piensan que todo se resuelve matando… Debe haber otra solución"

Se levantó y caminó por un gris pasillo. Uno entre muchos en aquella base militar. Debía ir al lugar al que se dirigía. La central de la base, el corazón del W.A.R. (el acrónimo en inglés, decían, iba más con el objetivo del lugar). Flippy prefería por mucho el acrónimo en español puesto que le parecía, pese a su significado, más inocente. El Regimiento de Animales Armados (R.A.A.) se especializaba en misiones peligrosas en las cuales todo era matar o morir. En el lugar no se ascendía de rango de acuerdo a tu mérito y fieles años de servicio, el ascenso de rango era equivalente a cuantas personas habías asesinado. Y como Flippy no pretendía matar ni a las moscas, seguía de soldado raso.

Nunca supo qué hacía en un lugar como ese.

La oficina era grande. Al entrar lo primero que se veía era una gran mesa de reuniones y atrás de ésta una serie de pantallas, de diversos tamaños y ordenadas de diversas formas. Habían tres personas sentadas y una caminando de un lado para el otro. Al parecer esperaba a alguien. Y por la expresión de su rostro cuando lo vio entrar, lo esperaba a él.

Se acercó esperando órdenes.

-Finalmente llega, Soldado Flippy –dos personas dirigen su mirada a él, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza-. Le he citado aquí para hablarle acerca de nuestro próximo gran golpe, en el cual usted participará. Señor Alpha, por favor.

Uno de los personajes sentados se incorporó y se situó al lado del General. Con seguridad él era el Señor Alpha.

-Soldados, hemos encontrado una base militar enemiga ubicada en una isla cerca del océano Atlántico. La misión consiste en limpiar la zona potencialmente peligrosa. Se estima que debe haber cerca de centenar y medio de soldados armados y bien entrenados dentro, listos en todo momento para un ataque de improviso –entonces va hacia una de las pantallas más grandes y les enseña a los presentes un mapa-. Aquí, aquí y aquí hay entradas. Estas dos están vigiladas constantemente, pero esta otra es una salida de emergencia que conecta de forma directa con su sala de operaciones. Ahí, debe estar nuestro real objetivo: es un viejo general, fácilmente reconocible porque le falta una mano. Deben acabar con él, es el cerebro de todo el lugar. Está en todo y lo controla todo. Acábenlo. Esta es la operación Tiger Bomb.

-Para eso, el W.A.R. ha decidido enviar a dos de sus mejores agentes, Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom en compañía de un tercero quien dará apoyo táctico. Flippy, tú serás aquel tercero del que hablo –Flippy asintió preocupado. No tenía mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla-. Bien, pueden prepararse, partirán a las mil quinientas horas.

Flippy observo a las dos personas que prácticamente no habían desviado la vista de él mientras se daban las instrucciones. Uno de los sujetos debía rondar su edad de ese entonces, quince años. Era de estatura baja y el cabello castaño claro al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba en la cabeza lentes rojos. Él, pensó Flippy, debía ser Mouse Ka-Boom, y si ese fuera el caso, el otro personaje que lo observaba debía ser Sneaky. Era alto, más que él y mucho más que Mouse. Debía rondar los diecinueve años de edad. Su cabello era muy corto, de un color que Flippy no pudo identificar y sus ojos de un gris perlado. Bastante opaco. Le guiñó el ojo izquierdo y le enseñó su lengua, la cual era por bastante la lengua más larga que debía haber visto en su vida. Le habló.

-Mi nombre es Sneaky. Éste de aquí es Mouse. Hemos trabajado como dúo anteriormente, pero nunca con alguien más. Llevémonos bien –le tendió una mano amistosamente. Flippy la aceptó.

Hora y media después un helicóptero los dejaba en medio de una de vegetación frondosa. Hallaron un lugar seguro y Flippy extendió el mapa dispuesto a relatarles a sus camaradas en plan con lujo de detalles.

-Sneaky, entra por esta abertura de aquí; pertenece al sistema de ventilación. Despeja la zona de la entrada e intenta que no se advierta tu presencia o la ausencia de los guardias. Mouse y yo estaremos esperándote afuera, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido –dijo Sneaky al tiempo que Mouse asentía.

Así comenzó la operación Tiger Bomb. Sneaky se camufló en ingreso por los conductos de ventilación, pero no pudo bajar hasta el suelo, en el espacio superior existente entre el techo y este había un gran alambre de púas… Debería hacer uso de su lengua…

Luego de una sangrienta y demasiado especial batalla pudo descender por un punto ciego del alambrado. Abrió y permitió la entrada a sus camaradas. Flippy entró con una caja de pizza como se había previsto y al ver los restos humanos atrapados en el alambre de púas se dirigió a Sneaky. De inmediato éste le aclaró:

-Fue una pelea justa de la que no quieres saber los detalles…

Flippy asintió y fue corriendo hacía la entrada de la sala de operaciones. Detrás de la puerta se oían voces. Voces que planeaban y tramaban grandes crímenes en contra de la humanidad. ¡Por suerte el Soldado Flippy estaba ahí para salvar el día! Con gran estrépito abrió la puerta y la caja de pizza en la que tan discretamente había ocultado un cuchillo que serviría para acabar con la vida del viejo general. Entonces con todas sus esperanzas puestas en ellas lanzó al general el… pedazo de pizza. Que al parecer no era un cuchillo. El viejo general furioso mandó a sus hombres a perseguirlo y en la salida Flippy recapacitó. Debía enfrentarlos. Tomó el cuchillo que antes no había lanzado y con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir lo arrojó hacia sus persecutores mientras huía. Pero el cuchillo no les llegó a ellos, fue a detenerse a poca distancia de la blanca muralla de la base. Había penetrado el aire y el aire sangraba, descubriendo el cuerpo inerte de Sneaky que yacía contra la muralla. Con el cuchillo enterrado en el centro su pecho.

Flippy horrorizado corrió a refugiarse detrás de Mouse al tiempo que éste lanzaba una bomba dentro de las instalaciones enemigas. En ese mismo instante, el general examinaba la pizza. La bomba se pegó en el queso y rebotó hacia fuera cayendo nuevamente en las manos de Mouse.

Mouse corrió desesperado hacia un Flippy que intentaba dar auxilio a Sneaky –y cuyos intentos fueron totalmente infructuosos- y le pidió ayuda. Debían alejar la bomba de ahí, la cual en cualquier segundo explotaba, o apagarla de alguna forma. Flippy con un ágil movimiento de cuchillo cortó la mecha encendida, la cual salió despedida hacia arriba en el aire. Y también cortó en dos a Mouse, quien aún vivo y con estupor en su rostro vio como bajaba la mecha hacia la bolsa de explosivos que cargaba.

La explosión no se hizo esperar.

Con pánico Flippy vio como sus compañeros yacían muertos en el suelo. Oyó el ruido de un automóvil. Le perseguían y debía huir, pero no tenía escapatoria. Si corría el ruido de sus pasos lo delatarían y el automóvil era de partida más rápido que él. No había escondite alguno que bastara. Observó el cuerpo inerte de Sneaky y tomó una decisión.

Se ubicó en posición fetal dentro del tórax de su camarada y se arropo con los restos de su piel para no ser descubierto. ¿Era eso que le incomodaba un hueso de su compañero muerto? De ser así, él no quería saber. La respiración le resultaba dificultosa. Sintió que el automóvil se estacionaba relativamente cerca de ahí y que un pelotón de fusilamiento examinaba los restos, listos en todo momento para disparar.

Y él estaba ahí, en el interior de Sneaky, oyendo conversaciones. Sintiendo los pasos cerca de él. Viendo rojo, sólo rojo. Todo, todo rojo. "Tengo miedo, tengo miedo… Voy a morir. No quiero estar aquí…"

Entonces una voz en su cabeza le dijo "Yo puedo ayudarte a salir de ahí"

"Quién eres"

"Soy aquello que escondes, soy el mal en tu interior. Mas como todo mal, soy necesario"

"…"

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? Los pasos se hacen más fuertes, el tiempo se agota…"

"¿Voy a recordar lo que tú hagas?"

"Sólo si tú quieres"

_Ojos dorados…_

"Ok. Entiendo. Si es así, puedes salir"

…_Y una macabra sonrisa_

"…Gracias"

Flippy despertó en una cama blanca, en un cuarto gris. La débil iluminación le ayudó a darse cuenta de que estaba en algún tipo de enfermería. Observo a su alrededor y vio al General hablando con un médico, se incorporó y caminó lentamente hasta esconderse detrás de una muralla. Oyó la conversación.

-Señor, el paciente ya está estable en su condición. Sin embargo no se ha interactuado con él, de forma que no se tiene certeza acerca de si hay efectivamente un daño psicológico o no.

-Entiendo, por favor siga tratándolo y cuando crea que está listo envíelo a mi oficina. Deseo hablar personalmente con él.

-Entiendo señor

El general se fue de la habitación y el médico descubrió rápido a un asustado Flippy que temía las consecuencias de haber espiado una conversación. Sin previo aviso se lanzó contra la esquina más cercana y se tapó la cara con ambas manos intentando protegerse. El médico entonces le acarició la cabeza y le dijo.

-Tranquilo Flippy, todo está bien.

-S-sí.

-Flippy, ve a tu camilla –el joven obedeció sin rechistar sus órdenes-. Dime Flippy, ¿Te parece si te hago unas preguntas?

Flippy asintió.

-Genial –el médico tomó una libreta que había en una bandeja de metal cercana y un lápiz del bolsillo de su bata-. Flippy, ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido?

Flippy asintió.

-Cuéntame un poco acerca de eso.

-Y-yo recuerdo haberle dado instrucciones a Sneaky y a Mouse… Ellos siguieron mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y ya estábamos dentro cuando yo… -Flippy se sintió sin aire. Inspiró. Exhaló-Cuando por mi culpa la misión comenzó a desviarse del plan original. Intenté defenderme y maté a Sneaky, traté de ayudar a Mouse y lo maté. Luego tuve que usar a Sneaky como refugio p-para…para…para

-Tranquilo Flippy, así está bien –dijo el médico anotando datos en su libreta- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Recuerdo…haber hablado conmigo mismo

-¿Contigo mismo?

-Sí, pero ese yo no era yo, ese yo era malvado y dijo que me podía ayudar a salir de ahí.

El médico le miró fijamente por minutos enteros antes de preguntar:

-¿Tiene nombre este "Flippy malvado"?

-N-no

-¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos Fliqpy?

El tiempo se detuvo al parecer en su imaginación. Ojos dorados lo miraban

-E-está bien…

-Pues ya hemos terminado Flippy, puedes marcharte –dijo el médico, antes de recordar algo y agregar-. ¡No, espera! Debes ir a la oficina del General, quiere hablar contigo.

-E-entiendo.

Tomó un bisturí de la bandeja plateada. Uno de sus ojos se había teñido de dorado.

Él no iría a la oficina del General. Se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo y la cumpliría. Juntos, saldrían de ahí para jamás volver.

Entonces regresó. Se le había olvidado algo. El médico confundido lo observó, luego no pudo observarlo más. Sucede que la gente no puede observar las cosas cuando no tiene ojos con los cuales hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splendid<em>**

_Hace dos años…_

Sentado aquí, en el borde del edificio más alto de Happy Tree Town, la eternidad no parece tanto. Diría que planeo divertirme, pero no es así. Cada segundo que pasa, cada minuto, cada hora que avanza se siente como una nueva e interminable agonía ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué de repente ya nada es lo mismo? Y salvar gente está bien, creo en lo que hago, pero de una forma u otra me siento vacío. Incompleto. Me pregunto desde cuando es así, desde cuando el frío viento que golpea mi cara no es más frío que yo. Desde cuando todos los dones y poderes que me hacen ser el héroe que se supone soy y que deberían ser tomados como una bendición, no son más que una vil herramienta que ya ni quiero utilizar.

Eso pienso cuando oigo a alguien pedir mi ayuda ahí abajo, en el laberinto de concreto. Algo más viejo y algo más cansado tarareo una pequeña canción antes de lanzarme al vacío.

Resulta que quien pedía ayuda era una chica de estatura media, complexión delgada y ojos y cabello rosa. Estaba en medio de un largo callejón unas veinte cuadras más al noroeste de donde me encontraba. Llegué en treinta y cuatro segundos. _Sí, estoy tan aburrido que cuento hasta los segundos. _Dos sujetos –hermanos gemelos por lo que vi después- la intimidaban con el objeto de quitarle una pequeña cartera. Ambos tenían cabello y ojos verdes. El contorno de los ojos delineado con alguna pintura negra y abrigos negros con pelaje artificial en la zona del cuello y la capucha. Sólo se diferenciaban en que uno llevaba puesto un fedora beige. Ni idea de cuál de los dos gemelos era.

Sin levantar mucho la voz comencé a hablar:

-Buenos días caballeros, quiero pedirles un favor; –ambos voltearon a verme. Sólo la chica, quien estaba a punto de llorar, se había percatado de mi aparición- ¿Podrían dejar tranquila a esta señorita y devolverle lo que sea que le hayan quitado?

-¿Tú qué dices Lifty? –preguntó a su acompañante el sujeto del sombrero.

-Bueno pues el negocio ha andado mal estos días y la economía no está muy estable que digamos…

-Exactamente eso mismo pensé yo. Sucede que si vamos a robarle al tipo ese del restaurant de mariscos nos hacemos con un buen dineral pero tampoco es mucho mucho así que creo que si no es mucho mucho no es tanto y como no es tanto talvez no sea suficiente –la velocidad del discurso era increíble. Y molesta. -Y si no es suficiente entonces no nos queda más alternativa que ir a casa de ese pobre conejo amarillo a ver si conseguimos algunas zanahorias. Pero las zanahorias no nos gustan así que tendríamos que venderlas y venderlas sería como conseguir dinero… –el temor que le produjo la revelación hizo que callara.

-…Legalmente –dijo el del sombrero antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos. Me miró- lo siento amigo pero no podemos hacer lo que nos pides

-¡Suerte para la próxima! –dijo Lifty corriendo hacia la salida del callejón con la cartera entre sus manos.

-Alto ahí –agarré la capucha del abrigo de aquel sujeto impidiéndole la huida-. Chicos entiendo que ustedes sean estúpidos y todo pero no era del tipo de favores a los que se pueden negar.

-¡Uh-oh! –dijeron ambos al unísono. Creo que ya habían entendido lo que debían hacer

-La cartera – dije enfadado.

Acto seguido la cartera cayó en manos de la muchacha que había visto todo con bastante sorpresa.

-Bien chicos, así me gusta. ¿Sus nombres?

-Yo soy Shifty –dijo el del sombrero antes de que lo agarrara por la capucha tal como lo hice con su hermano- y él es Lifty

-Ya veo. Ok, Shifty y Lifty, escúchenme bien: la próxima vez que los vea robando será la última vez que los vea en libertad y sin algún hueso roto, ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron nerviosos. Dos veces.

-Eso es genial… ¡Ahora largo de mi vista! –les grité antes de lanzarlos fuera del callejón.

Recuerdo que la joven se paró y me abrazó antes de romper a llorar. Recuerdo que algo confundido le devolví el abrazo y pregunté su nombre. "Giggles" me respondió en medio de sollozos.

Y recuerdo cómo meses después moriría por mi culpa

Pero supongo que esa parte de mi historia podrá ser relatada algún otro día

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mole<strong>_

_Hace un año y medio…_

**TOP SECRET | **CLASSIFIED AS: **TOP SECRET | **CLASSIFIED AS:** | TOP SECRET**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flaky<em>**

_Martes. Presente…_

Después de todo el alboroto que supuso que Flippy estuviese viviendo conmigo, aun cuando eso había iniciado el mismo día, el segundo día de clases avanzó como correspondía. Hasta finalizar. Ambos caminamos a casa con paso lento, casi torpe. Estaba nerviosa y no sé si él lo estaba también. Sé que la idea de ofrecerle vivir conmigo fue mía, pero en parte me aterra. Si me preguntaran ahora si quiero o no vivir con él probablemente mi respuesta sería negativa. Le miro y él parece casi tan nervioso como yo, por lo que comienzo una conversación "casual".

-Ehh… ¿Cómo estás Flippy? –me mira un poco confundido. Sonríe y responde.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú Flaky? –esa… es una gran pregunta. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo estoy? Nunca pensé que nuestra comunicación llegaría a este punto así que no había p-pensado en ello… Pero él me está mirando, ¡Quiere una respuesta! ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

…Abandonar la nave.

Entonces me sonrojo mucho.

-¡Aaah! ¡N-no me mires! P-por favor no me mires… -él vuelve a mirar hacia delante y dice divertido:

-Está bien Flaky.

¿Alguna vez había alguien en la historia de la humanidad arruinado tanto una conversación "casual"? De ser así mis condolencias a aquella persona. Sé lo que se siente y quiero remediarlo.

-¿P-podemos empezar de nuevo? –digo nerviosa. A veces quisiera que mi abrigo fuera más grande, así podría meterme ahí dentro y nunca más salir.

-Claro –su calma logra calmarme en parte.

Tomo aire. Me preocupo de respirar muy tranquilamente, sin prisas.

-¿Cómo estás Flippy?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú Flaky? –lo veo divertido, más que de costumbre. Algo trama.

-Bien… ¿Cómo te fue hoy en clases? –miro a mi izquierda donde está. Ok, donde estaba hace tres segundos… ¿A dónde fue?

Entonces noto que alguien me rodeo con sus brazos por atrás en un abrazo.

-¡Kyaaa! ¿¡Q-qué haces idiota!? ¡F-Flippy! ¡Suéltame ahora! ¡Flippy malo! -parte de mí no puede evitar recordar a Nutty, pero una parte más grande se encarga de decirme que él debe soltarme a como dé lugar.

-Estoy seguro de que no quieres eso –dice riéndose

-¡C-claro que lo quiero idiota!

Deshace el abrazo y sus manos bajan hasta mi cintura.

-Debes estar tranquila, confía en mí –susurra en mi oído

-Nunca –musito enojada

Entonces me sujeta fuertemente y me lanza hacia arriba. Grito y, por milésimas de segundos, floto en el aire. Veo como él se coloca debajo de mí y entonces caigo. Sujeta mis piernas con sus brazos y yo lucho por no perder el equilibrio. Cuando finalmente logro estabilizarme –cuesta un poco debido a mi bolso- me preocupo de sujetar mi falda como sea. Temo de los vientos y temo que Flippy pueda ver mi ropa interior. Si eso ocurre moriré.

El rojo no abandona mis mejillas, sin embargo, no me quejo.

-¿Estás bien ahí arriba? Debe ser un mundo completamente nuevo para ti… -se está divirtiendo mucho más de lo que le permito a costa mía. Dejaré pasarlo por esta vez, ya que estoy muy ocupada en cosas como intentar mantener la compostura, el equilibrio, y otras como esas…

-Te odio…

-Lo sé –y no borra esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del Autor:** _No sé lo que quiero escribir en estas páginas, será lo que salga, creo que es momento de ser sincero. Cada uno de los capítulos que he puesto a disposición de ustedes ha tenido una planificación igual a 0%. Al igual que ustedes leen y no saben con qué se encontrarán, yo empiezo a escribir y no sé qué escribiré. Por eso el simple hecho de que alguien diga que le gustó algún capítulo es maravilloso._

_Acerca de mi anterior pregunta acerca de si quieren el final A o el final B, podrán dejar sus comentarios respecto a esto hasta el capítulo 8. Podría también decirse que el final A es el final de Flippy y el B corresponde a Fliqpy. Decidan ustedes cual quieren… o lo haré yo (aunque por lo visto se inclinan por el final A…). Como último comentario acerca de eso, en ambos finales terminan juntos._

_Sí, les dije algo importante acerca del final. Así soy yo…_

_Por favor dejen sus Reviews, me animan y ayudan a continuar._

_Sin nada más que decir. He aquí el capítulo sexto._

**Disclaimer:** _Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

_Los versos de la canción "Muchacha ojos de papel" pertenecen a su autor Luis Alberto Spinetta y/o a otros (exactamente a quienes, no lo sé, pero en vista de que Spinetta murió podrían pertenecer a su familia o a otra persona o institución). El caso es que no me pertenecen a mí, como tampoco la canción, obviamente._

* * *

><p>6<p>

_"Y no hables más muchacha, corazón de tiza. Cuando todo duerma te robaré un color…"_

_Hace 10 años…_

-Mamá, ¿Qué son esas cosas brillantes de ahí? –dijo la pequeña apuntando los astros.

-Ya tienes seis años Flaky –río-. Ya eres una niña grande, deberías saber esas cosas.

-¡Claro que no! Me la paso jugando con Nutty y por eso no tengo tiempo para prestarle atención a esas cosas –se excusó la niña.

-Pero apuesto a que te sabes los nombres de infinidad de golosinas.

-¡Claro mamá! Después de todo juego con Nutty –dijo indignada- ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Mmh… Puede que así sea –admitió su madre sonriendo.

El silencio se hizo uno más entre la joven madre y su hija. Entonces su madre le respondió no sin antes haberla sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Esas son estrellas, Flaky. Todas son estrellas. Y todas tienen nombres muy bonitos.

La niña miró a su madre con devoción y preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llaman esas tres brillantes de ahí?

-Esas son Deneb, Altair y Vega –la mujer acarició la cabeza de la pequeña- ¿Te gustan?

-Sí, mucho mamá –contestó la pequeña niña de cabello rojo antes de obsequiar a su madre un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p><em>Martes. Presente…<em>

Ya oscureció. En la tarde Flippy y yo comimos juntos espaghetti. Luego le mostré su nueva habitación y le dije que se acomodara. Cuando le pregunté si le ayudaba a llevar sus cosas al segundo piso me dijo que no podía, que eran muy pesadas para mí. Quise comprobarlo y al tomar el bolso lo comprobé ¿Qué llevaba ahí? ¿Piedras? No iba a saber la respuesta, así que no pregunté. Él terminó subiendo sus cosas a su habitación –la cual está al lado de la mía por un simple hecho de infraestructura de la casa- y al momento de encerrarse en la misma y despedirse de mí lo hizo con un beso. No fue un beso pasional, ni de lejos. Fue dulce. Y efímero.

Ahora mismo estoy en el patio trasero. Tendida en el pasto paseo las yemas de mis dedos índice y medio por la comisura de mis labios. Labios que han dado su primer y segundo beso en menos de un día. El tiempo de repente ha comenzado a pasar muy lentamente. No, debe ser que estoy viviendo más los instantes. Me pregunto por qué será, me pregunto si será por él… No. Imposible.

Mis ojos se posan en el cielo y van escalando las estrellas. "A ti te conozco. A ti no, lo siento mucho. ¡A ti, a ti no te veía hace tiempo! A ti nunca en la vida te había visto…" Finalmente llego hasta la triada y en ella descanso, en ella parece que el sueño me va a llevar, mas no lo hace. Mi boca susurra sus nombres como un secreto antiguo.

-Deneb… Altair… Vega.

Mirar las estrellas me llena de paz. Una paz que sé no encontraré en otro lugar. Es una paz cálida, familiar. Tan familiar que duele, como los recuerdos de ella.

De mi madre.

Mi madre muerta.

* * *

><p><em>Hace 10 años…<em>

La mujer tomó de la mano a la niña y le dijo:

-Es hora de que vayamos a casa, ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí mamá! –dijo la pequeña que cada cierto tiempo tropezaba con el aire. Hubiese caído de no ser por la firme y acogedora mano de su mamá que ya sabía de las actitudes algo descuidadas de su hija.

Pero a la pequeña no le hubiera importado caer, ella estaba absorta en la contemplación de las estrellas.

_"…Muchacha ojos de papel, ¿A dónde vas? Quédate hasta el alba…"_

-Mamá… -volvió a hablar la pequeña- ¿Las estrellas corren?

Su mamá pensó un poco la respuesta, intentando averiguar el sentido de tan inocente pregunta. Cuando lo encontró, respondió alegre.

-Mmh… sí, pueden correr, pero eso no es muy usual. Normalmente caminan muy despacio, tanto que nosotras no podríamos decir si realmente están caminando o no.

-¡Pues mira ahí mamá! ¡Esa estrella está corriendo! –dijo la niña con notoria emoción. El dedo índice de su mano izquierda apuntaba hacia arriba, en diagonal.

Su madre la miró confundida. Flaky le devolvió sonriente la mirada. Su madre era una mujer hermosa. Alta, joven, esbelta y con una gran melena de cabellos rojos que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestía pantalones holgados con diseños en blanco y negro y una sencilla blusa.

Luego miró al lugar que apuntaba su hija.

-Hija, no creo que eso sea una estrella… -dijo la mujer observando como en el cielo avanzaba rápidamente lo que podía ser tomado a primera vista como una estrella fugaz, pero que después de una inspección –talvez algo rebuscada- evidentemente no era una. Estaba _demasiado_ cerca.

"Debe ser algún tipo de satélite que se descompuso y está cayendo" pensó la mujer para sí misma. De repente se dio cuenta de que era arrastrada por la pequeña niña quien sostenía su manga al correr en dirección a aquel objeto.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Rápido! Si no te apuras no podremos ayudar a la estrella si se cae –dijo inocentemente la niña.

-¡Vamos, hija!

"Tú no vas a saber cuánto te amo, Flaky" pensó la mujer y sonrió. Corrió junto a ella. Junto a ella…

….Hasta el final.

_"…Muchacha pequeños pies, no corras más. Quédate hasta el alba…"_

Llegaron hasta un verde prado y observaron con asombro por parte de la pequeña y el estupor de su madre como la estrella fugaz caía en medio del lugar. La onda de choque que produjo el impacto arrojó a ambas varios metros más allá. La madre de Flaky logró crearle un refugio entre sus brazos antes de caer, de modo que ella recibió todo el impacto del golpe.

Tomó un par de minutos el que ambas se incorporaran. La mujer preguntó preocupada a su hija.

-¿Estás bien cariño?

La pequeña asintió y le dijo a su madre con la inocencia en la boca:

-Estoy bien mamá. Debemos ir a ver si la estrella está bien.

-Flaky, no creo que sea una buena idea –dijo preocupada la joven madre.

-¡Pero la estrella pudo haberse hecho daño mamá! ¿Y si la estrella se golpeó muy fuerte y está llorando? Debemos ir a ayudarle…

La pequeña niña corrió hacia el lugar exacto donde había caído su estrella. Su madre siguió sus pasos tan rápido como le fue posible, pero estaba herida. Ante ellas se erguía una colosal estructura de al menos cinco metros de altura. Era plateada y parecía más que nada la caja fuerte de un banco. La pequeña había llegado frente a la compuerta cuando ésta fue despedida en el aire con un ímpetu desmesurado. Lo que fuese que estaba adentro quería salir.

Una fría y pálida luz cegó momentáneamente a madre e hija. Humo salía desde el interior de aquella bóveda.

_"…Sueña un sueño despacito entre mis manos hasta que por la ventana suba el Sol…"_

-Flaky, quédate acá –le ordenó a su hija- yo iré a ver qué es eso, ¿Ok?

-Ok mamá. ¡Asegúrate de que la estrella esté bien!

-Claro hija –ella no entendía cómo su hija aún no se daba cuenta de que aquello distaba mucho de ser una estrella.

Caminó con cuidado y antes de adentrarse en aquel humo miró a la pequeña. Estaba muy emocionada por el descubrimiento que había hecho junto a su madre y seguía cada uno de sus pasos con un creciente nerviosismo, pero se notaba lo feliz que era.

Aquella mujer no sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería a su hija…

_"…Muchacha piel de rayón, no corras más. Tu tiempo es hoy…"_

* * *

><p><em>Martes. Presente…<em>

Creo que lo mejor es alejar esos recuerdos de mi mente. De mi corazón. Si no lo hago, siento que podría morir ahora mismo. La melancolía suele apoderarse de mí en las noches más estrelladas. Vivo en las noches más estrelladas, y sufro. Porque sé que aquello que quiero ya no volverá jamás. De entre mis labios escapa un nombre, el primero de tres.

-Deneb… -y lo hago susurro.

Pero ya es imposible esconder las lágrimas que colman mis ojos y no me dejan ver con claridad.

-¿Qué ves? –pregunta alguien sentándose a mi lado

-El cielo… -respondo más ida de lo quiero admitir.

-No pareces estar viendo el cielo –dijo tranquilo y antes de agregar-. Sin embargo, el Triángulo de Verano se ve más brillante que nunca hoy.

-Lo sé –un cálido sentimiento inunda mi pecho y me llena de paz.

-Eso pensé. ¿Qué te sucede? –me miró y yo dejé de mirar la bóveda celeste para devolver su mirada.

-Nada, sólo estoy un poco melancólica.

-Ya veo. Sólo espero –dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y limpiaba las lágrimas en mis ojos- que esa melancolía desaparezca pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto? –pregunto con una voz que en cualquier segundo se quiebra y deja al descubierto aquello que no quiero mostrar.

-Antes del amanecer es un buen plazo, –respondió distraído- o antes de que regrese tu mamá; no creo que quieras que te vea de esa forma y, además, debes contarle de mí.

Mis ojos se vuelven a empañar ante sus palabras. Sé que él no sabe absolutamente nada, pero aun así el comentario logra hacerme sentir más triste… y vulnerable. Decido, ya que vivirá conmigo de aquí en adelante, contarle la verdad. No importa qué tan dolorosa sea. Incluso si no tengo con él la misma confianza que tengo con Nutty o con Petunia, se me antoja necesario.

-Ella no es mi madre…

-¿Ah? –está confundido. Es obvio.

-Es mi tía. Y es una gran, gran mujer. Pero no es mi madre.

-¿Dónde está ella? –me interroga, aunque creo que ya sabe la respuesta.

-Ya no aquí –le respondo sin ganas de nada. Siento una piedra oprimirme el pecho. Me duele saber que es verdad y que es una verdad que no quiero.

Talvez soy del tipo de persona que podría vivir una mentira su vida entera, siempre y cuando sea una dulce, dulce mentira. Y en ese instante, decir que mi madre está viva en algún lugar del mundo me parece una mentira en extremo dulce, deliciosa. Una mentira en la que me encantaría ahogarme.

-¿Puedo saber que le ocurrió? –está mirando las estrellas.

Vuelvo la cabeza para mirarlas junto a él. Asiento, aunque sé que no debió haber notado mi gesto.

-Ella fue asesinada por quien ahora creo fue mi primer amor.

-¿Sabes lo extraña que es esa frase, no es así? –dice riendo.

-Sí, creo que sí –y rio con él.

Mi primer amor. Aquella persona a quien llamé alguna vez "hermanito" y que ya no recuerdo. Si intento recordar algo de él siento que mi memoria se vuelve confusa, borrosa. Sin embargo, aún recuerdo algo. Recuerdo pequeños detalles. Mi cabeza traza con acuarelas rojas sencillos diseños de él cuidándome, protegiéndome y estando junto a mí. Yo en esos tiempos no sabía mucho de nada que no fueran juegos y juguetes, he de reconocerlo. Bueno, sabía también de dulces y golosinas, pero eso era puramente por la osmosis de la que era presa cuando estaba junto a Nutty. Recuerdo su cabello rojo como el mío, al igual que sus ojos. Por eso le llamé "hermanito" la primera vez que lo vi. Esa vez que asesinó por accidente a mi madre…

…Él sólo estaba aterrado. Y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al verlo a él derramarlas.

Y recuerdo también la última vez que lo vi. Fue cuando le regalé aquel viejo y sucio pañuelo azul sobre el cual derramó lágrimas diciendo que siempre lo llevaría consigo.

Mentiría si digo que no lo extraño o que no pienso en él cada cierto tiempo, cuando las cosas van mal para mí y lo único que quiero es un abrazo.

Repentinamente ya no sé si a quien quiero de regreso es a mi madre o a aquel chico. Y eso me asusta enormemente. Para distraerme sigo la conversación.

-¿Sabes, Flippy? Hay una leyenda que habla sobre Deneb, Altair y Vega. Es hermosa y un poco triste.

-¿Puedes contármela? –se oye interesado. Talvez lo esté.

-No –lamentablemente no podré ayudarle a saciar sus ansias de conocimiento esta vez. Puede que sea un poco malvada, he de reconocerlo.

-¿Por qué no? –me interroga intentando ocultando una pequeña risa que no logró silenciar.

-Porque no –lo veo directamente a los ojos y siento que podría perderme en aquella eternidad verde de la que parecen estar dotados-. No tengo ganas de contarla hoy.

Talvez esos ojos me podrían ayudar a olvidar todo lo malo que ha ocurrido. No sé con certeza el por qué, pero repentinamente me dan ganas de hacer…algo

-¿Entonces por qué me dices en primer lugar que hay una leyenda acerca de esas estrellas?

-Ehh…buena pregunta y la respuesta es… porque sí.

-No me parece una respuesta correcta. Busca algún otro fundamento, yo que sé.

-No…n-no tengo ganas de eso… -me comencé a poner nerviosa, él estaba acostado a mi izquierda, tendido tal y como yo estaba sobre el pasto del patio trasero de mi casa. Debió haber adoptado esa posición mientras hablábamos, talvez de esa manera era más fácil contemplar los astros.

-¿Y de qué tienes ganas? –me interrogó, esta vez con notorio interés.

-Flippy… -murmuro ignorando su pregunta. El rubor en mis mejillas no se hace esperar, sé demasiado bien que lo que voy a pedir no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Y que normalmente nunca pediría, menos a un desconocido. Quiero decir para excusarme que talvez hoy es la excepción a la regla, que talvez Flippy sea la excepción también.

-Mmh…¿Qué quieres? –la duda se ha instalado en sus ojos colmados ya de ansias.

-…B-bésame…p-por favor… -siento el calor en mis mejillas y no puedo contener un par de lágrimas. Aun si no sé por qué derramo aquellas pequeños pedazos de lluvia que recorren mis mejillas.

Él asiente y acerca su rostro al mío. Siento su aliento. Entonces acaricia mi rostro con sus manos y así logro relajarme. Seca mis lágrimas y susurra mi nombre. Me besa. Es un beso tranquilo, en él me pierdo. Así me transmite su paz, justo lo que necesito en esos momentos. Su lengua danza en mi boca y la mía finalmente se une con ella. Separa sus labios de los míos en busca de aire, yo también lo necesito. Luego seguimos.

Los minutos que dura nuestro beso se vuelven preciosos para mí, perfectos. Estoy bastante segura de no sentir nada por él, pero se posa en mí la duda.

Los minutos que dura nuestro beso se acaban. El instante se hizo corto. Flippy me pregunta si me encuentro mejor, le respondo que ya estoy bien. Le susurro un simple "Gracias" al oído.

-¡Aquí estás, Flaky! ¿Sabes? Hoy fue un día agotador y… -el discurso de mamá acaba cuando se da cuenta de que Flippy y yo estamos abrazados y tendidos sobre el césped. Entonces se va por donde vino mientras grita- ¡No era mi intención interrumpirlos, no se preocupen por mí!

Flippy y yo reímos juntos, se levanta y me ayuda a hacer lo mismo.

-G-gracias por eso –digo nerviosa

-No ha sido nada, no te preocupes –responde el rascándose la cabeza mientras sonríe.

¿¡Así que no ha sido nada, eh!?

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y le digo que me iré a dormir, sin cenar. Se está haciendo un hábito y no creo que sea de los mejores. Entonces el agarra mi brazo y me cuestiona acerca de cómo le diré a mamá acerca de él. En realidad no sé cómo lo haré, pero respondo que ya encontraré la manera. Asiente y me suelta. Me marcho y así termina mi día.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flippy<em>**

Flaky ya se fue. No sé lo que me sucede. Me pregunto desde cuándo beso chicas con tanta facilidad y la pregunta pierde sentido, porque la respuesta es obvia: Nunca. Ella fue mi primer beso.

Yo no puedo estarme confundiendo. Sé que no puedo querer a nadie, no puedo estar con nadie. Es mi destino estar solo, Precisamente porque _nunca_ estoy solo.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Quieras o no, nunca más estarás solo" Escucho una voz en mi cabeza y sé quién es.

-Buenas noches Fliqpy, como siempre, no es un gusto saber que estás ahí.

"…"

-…

"¿No estarás enamorándote de esa muchacha o sí?" –qué fácil es ignorarme en estos días… No importa.

Despejo mi mente, me siento en el verde césped y contemplo las estrellas.

-Yo no me enamoraré de ella. Es una buena chica, no merece lidiar contigo

"¿Te has escuchado a ti mismo? Ya comienzas a hablar como un niñito enamorado…"

-Cállate, yo sabré que hacer para no herirla

"…Y para no herirte tú…"

-Eso talvez ya no se pueda evitar…

"¿Aceptas que tienes sentimientos por esa chica?"

-Nunca, pero si me gustaría que fuera feliz

"Ya veo… por favor, no hagas nada muy masoquista o tendré que salir a echarte una mano. Recuerda que tu corazón siempre ha sido tu punto débil"

-Lo sé, lo sé. Aquí siempre has sido tú el del corazón de metal, pero no debes preocuparte, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para discernir entre lo que me conviene. Estaré bien.

"Eso espero"

-¿Sabes? Eso espero yo también…

_"…Y no hables más muchacha, corazón de tiza. Cuando todo duerma te robaré un color."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del Autor:**_ Lamento no haberme tomado el tiempo de hacer esto antes, pero quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores y especialmente a aquellos que me han dejado Reviews: __Slime Spectre…creo(recientemente, Kotaro-Yutoki…¿What? Qué hay con el cambio de nombre xD), Worldotaku2014 (el año pasado 2013…lol), Nagibe y a HTF Fan,__ siempre es un placer leer lo que me escriben._

_Y un gracias muy grande y especial a __Marga16 __por estar desde el principio apoyándome en esto._

_Bien, este es el capítulo 7, algo alejado del presente pero no por eso menos importante._

**Disclaimer:** _Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

><p>7<p>

_**Splendont**_

_Hace dos años…_

Los rayos solares iluminan la habitación y el frágil cuerpo de la chica que compartió la noche conmigo. Sólo una sencilla y fina sábana cubría su casi, casi virginal silueta.

_Dios, qué he hecho…_

Ella era tan sólo una niña cuando la conocí, ahora deberé cargar con la responsabilidad de haberla hecho mujer. En otro momento evaluaré si eso me hace feliz o no, ahora solamente puedo pensar en ella, en cuanto la extraño. Su sonrisa que iluminaba diariamente mis días y aquellos ojos tan puros y profundos que me hacían querer que todo lo que viera fuera perfecto. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero al lado de mi querida Flaky la muchacha con la que comparto el lecho –y a la cual he llegado a querer, de una u otra forma- parece una mera entretención, que sé pasajera. Lo raro es que yo jamás me entretendría con Flaky de esta manera.

Soy un asco de persona, esa es la conclusión a la que puede llegar todo aquel que me conozca o quiera hacerlo. Adelante, todos están invitados a comprobarlo. Aún sabiendo eso no me arrepiento de nada a excepción de no haber luchado más por seguir a su lado. Cada cierto tiempo me pregunto cómo estará mi pequeña Flaky, qué andará haciendo ahora. Luego entiendo que eso es pasado y que no puedo hacer nada por cambiar la historia. Por tanto, debo enfocarme en mi presente. Y mi presente está junto a la tierna muchacha que descansa inocente su cabeza en mi pecho. Me gustaría pedirle que no se enamorara de mí, decirle que yo no podré amarla como estoy seguro ella lo hace…

…Pero las cosas ya han sucedido; ella me ama a más no poder. No se me ocurre otra razón por la que una chica como ella se entregaría por completo a alguien como yo.

No hay forma para mí de caer más bajo.

Eso pienso cuando ella murmura algo en un idioma que no reconozco para luego abrazarme con fuerza. Abre los ojos sorprendida, talvez esperaba encontrar entre sus brazos una mullida almohada en vez de a mí. Lamento decepcionarle. Adorna sus ojos con una sonrisa antes de dirigirme la palabra.

-Splendont… -todavía tiene sueño, se le nota en el rostro. Sus párpados evidentemente le siguen pesando. Sonrío ante el pensamiento.

-Buenos días Giggles –la saludo tranquilo. Entonces me examina rápidamente.

-…Estás sin polera –acota ella confundida.

-Estoy desnudo –corrijo para su sorpresa y mi deleite.

-¿¡Desnudo!? –pregunta ella nerviosa. Asiento con solemnidad.

-Ambos lo estamos…

-Ambos, eso es… tú… -le cuesta trabajo pensar por el sueño. Mi sonrisa se hace todavía más grande- y yo… yo… ¿¡Estoy desnuda!?

Asiento nuevamente, adoro el gesto técnico.

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros hicimos el amor anoche… -dice ella medio afirmando medio buscando respuestas.

-Así es. Aunque si esa es tu forma de decirlo déjame decirte que tu amor es extremadamente salvaje –le digo, haciendo que se ponga increíblemente roja.

Las chicas y la manifestación de sus emociones.

-¡Splendont! –me grita ella casi en el oído mientras golpea mi pecho con sus manos, las cuales definitivamente no sirven para golpear porque ni las siento- ¡Estúpido!

Entonces me echo a reír y la abrazo. Ella me besa y yo respondo buscando el dulce néctar de sus labios. Es un beso largo y del que no parezco saciarme hasta que simplemente no puedo más. Ella necesita respirar.

-Estúpido… -susurra con cariño en sus palabras.

Las chicas, manifestando sus emociones.

Después de eso Giggles se va a duchar. Intento entrar al baño con ella pero me echa diciendo que le da vergüenza que la vea así. No sé por qué, anoche la vi entera. Sin embargo, lo dejo pasar. No es tan importante para mí ducharme con ella, la petición era más para ver su reacción.

Finalmente me pongo unos jeans algo gastados y una polera blanca que suelo ocupar como pijama. Me dirijo a la cocina y prendo la radio. Nos preparo cuatro huevos fritos mientras pongo a tostar el pan. En la radio hay una canción de Amy Winehouse que no reconozco.

Diré que una de las mayores ventajas de tener una cocina americana es que basta con poner la sartén en el mesón y está servido. Dos vasos y una caja de jugo de naranja le acompañan. No tengo una predilección especial hacia el jugo, menos hacia el de naranja, pero a ella le gusta. Está bien para mí.

Entonces acude a mi cabeza la idea brillante del día y escondo toda la ropa de Giggles en el armario que encuentro más próximo. Sale de la ducha y luego de cinco minutos del baño cubierta con una toalla. Busca su ropa, no la encuentra. En ese momento me pregunta.

-Splendont, ¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa?

-No –digo totalmente serio. Soy el mejor actor del mundo, pero las malas lenguas siempre dirán lo contrario-. El desayuno está servido.

-Sí, ya veo… Pero no puedo desayunar vistiendo tan sólo una toalla.

_Es el momento de actuar._

-Entonces ponte una de mis camisas, si quieres. Están ordenadas sobre la cama de la otra habitación.

-¡Ok! –dijo yendo al final del pasillo.

Cuando volvió una de mis camisas y sólo eso. Notó mi mirada y se ruborizó instantáneamente antes de decirme.

-Espero que este no sea ninguno de tus fetiches -¡Maldición, he sido descubierto!

Es tiempo de ir afrontando la realidad…

-Pues deja de esperar porque, de hecho, lo es. Siempre he pensado que las chicas semi desnudas y con ropa de chico se ven muy bien. Además, como estás vestida se marcan tus…

-¡No lo digas! –cortó ella tapándose el pecho con los brazos.

Solo pude echarme a reír. Es realmente linda. No debería ser ella la responsable de cargar con mis demonios internos, debo hacer algo al respecto.

-No sé por qué te tapas, ayer te vi entera. Y lo sabes –ella me lanzó una mirada furibunda y llena de odio. Volví a sonreír-. Mejor ven a comer, los huevos se van a enfriar.

-…Me cae mal Señor Splendont –dijo ella sentándose en frente mío y apoyando su codo izquierdo en el mesón.

- Le puedo jurar que nunca ha sido mi intención siquiera el caerle bien Señorita Giggles –dije sonriéndole.

Frunció el ceño.

-Te odio –refunfuñó. Me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios. Se apartó de mí entre consternada y divertida y gritó-. ¡Aléjate Splendont!

Debo apreciar con todo mi ser el momento en el que me doy cuenta de que tengo a una tsundere semi desnuda tomando jugo de naranja en mi hogar.

Después de eso el desayuno continua bastante tranquilo. Ella juega a lanzarme bolitas hechas con migajas de pan mientras tomo –o intentó tomar- jugo de naranja. Entonces me habla de repente.

-¡Hey! Splendont… -comienza.

-¿Si?

-Se me había olvidado mencionártelo, pero la semana pasada un superhéroe me salvó de un par de ladrones que intentaban robarme la cartera camino hacia acá –me contó como si fuera un hecho de lo más cotidiano.

No sería tan cotidiano si el superhéroe del que me habla fuese_ él_. Tampoco es como que haya un superávit de superhéroes, debo averiguarlo.

-Giggles, ¿Cómo era el superhéroe?

Pensó un poco su respuesta.

-Vestía una polera azul sin mangas con una "S" roja en medio, pantalones capri blancos, zapatillas de lona y un antifaz rojo… ¡Oh! Y su cabello, al igual que sus ojos, eran azules… Creo que eso es todo lo que recuerdo, aparte de que era muy fuerte. Mandó a volar a los ladrones… -me observó detenidamente, inspeccionándome - Ahora que lo pienso, él se parece bastante a ti.

-… Ya veo… ¿Sabes, Giggles? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –dije sonriente.

Aquel superhéroe era el idiota de mi hermano gemelo, Splendid.

Y yo ansío mi venganza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Splendid<strong>_

_Hace dos años..._

Despierto confundido, cansado. Mas es normal en mí. Me levanto y lentamente me ducho y arreglo. Con notorio desgano me visto. Me acerco con la misma falta de ganas que me caracteriza al balcón de mi residencia. Acerco una silla de plástico sin uso alguno al borde del mismo. Coloco un pie sobre la silla y luego apoyo el otro en la baranda de metal que me separa de una caída segura de cuarenta metros. Pude haber saltado hasta la baranda, pero la silla le confería a la escena, a mi parecer, un aire más planificado.

Me dan ganas de un café y dos segundos después tengo uno en la diestra. Le doy un pequeño sorbo.

Listo, es tiempo del intento de suicidio de hoy. Sí, así de aburrido estoy.

Retiro la zapatilla de la gris y opaca baranda, piso el aire. La nada nunca antes fue tan sólida y como si realmente me apoyara en el aire, levanto el otro pie. Entonces caigo. Siento el viento revolver mi cabello y casi me entusiasmo. En el tiempo que transcurre entre que caigo y llego al suelo reviso la hora en mi reloj de muñeca mientras tarareo mi canción de superhéroe. Al momento de tocar el suelo todo es como lo preví: un gran cráter, mis sneakers nuevas sucias y yo intacto.

Retiro lo dicho, no todo es como lo preví y no estoy intacto, me faltó un pequeño cálculo en la ecuación. Sucede que cuando estaba previendo cosas no conté con mis ganas de del cafecito matutino y, por tanto, no tomé en cuenta nada acerca de la taza que descansaba en mi mano derecha. Ahora estaba vacía.

Porque su contenido estaba derramado sobre mí.

Y el contenido estaba realmente caliente. Suspiré agotado.

-Mierda, esto va a doler mañana…

Me cambio de ropa y decido que haré algo con mi vida. Treinta minutos después estoy en Hawaii con un _musubi_ en la boca mientras afino mi "ukelele de estar en Hawaii". La camisa hawaiiana que tengo puesta es definitivamente más holgada de lo que pensé que sería y estoy seguro de que esto no se adapta muy bien a la definición de "Hacer algo con tu vida". Adicionalmente comienzo a cuestionarme cuántas veces está permitido decir Hawaii o sus variantes en una sola frase, he pensado que podría hasta hacerse un trabalenguas de eso, pero me da mucha pereza pensarlo. Y si sigo la línea de pensamiento que llevaba, en realidad no estoy haciendo nada con mi vida. Pero vamos, mi vida consiste en salvar gente desconocida, atacar a desconocidos, y ser adulado por desconocidos por haber hecho algo que ya estoy medio cansado de hacer… Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi jodida existencia. Es más, eso es lo que haré.

Sí, tomaré vacaciones.

En el preciso instante en que esta idea se materializa en mi cabeza algo vibra en mi bolsillo. Es mi celular. Espero, de verdad, que sea algo importante. Observo quién llama y es un número desconocido. Contesto sin esperar mucho, apuesto a que es la operadora con una increíble promoción para ganarme un auto cero kilómetros.

-H-hola, –es una voz femenina, pero obviamente no la de la operadora. Es más suave e infantil- ¿hablo con Splendid?

-Sí –respondo contrariado-. ¿Quién eres?

-Este… Bueno… Sabes… Soy la chica a la que ayudaste el otro día, a la que le estaban robando la cartera, Giggles.

Es extraño, ¿Cómo obtuvo mi número? Por lo que tengo entendido, es privado.

-¡Ah! Giggles, eres tú. Por favor cuéntame, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Hubo un inesperado silencio en la línea. Luego de un tiempo me contestó.

-Yo quería saber si era posible… -masculló algo que no logré entender y continuó- salir contigo algún día de estos…

De modo que de eso se trataba todo…

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? –pregunté aburrido.

-…

Silencio en la línea y un suspiro.

-Sí, te estoy pidiendo una cita. Sal conmigo Splendid, por favor.

Esta vez el silencio vino de mi parte. Para ser sincero recibo este tipo de invitaciones seguido: alguna fan quinceañera de Splendid que desea salir conmigo porque soy algo así como su ángel caído del cielo. Una vez salí con una y era una completa maniática. Logré que se separara de mí sólo después de darle un mechón de mi cabello, unas treinta fotos y un beso en la mejilla. Prometió que nunca más se lavaría la mejilla. Yo espero que no haya cumplido esa promesa.

De cualquier forma, ese día terminé agotado y casi ni me divertí, por lo que decidí de ahí en adelante no salir más con fans de Splendid y aunque esto es algo medianamente similar, nunca antes he salido con una de las personas a las que he brindado ayuda o algo así. Podría intentarlo.

-Prométeme que no actuarás como una fan loca y desquiciada.

Ella rió.

-¡Claro que no! Debes saber que yo no soy así. Si te estoy invitando a salir es porque desde que me salvaste de aquellos ladrones yo…no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… -al parecer tuvo que hacer uso de todo su coraje y valentía para decirme aquella última frase, la cual siendo honesto hizo que me emocionara un poco.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo, pero sin mechones para ti ni fotos obligadas ni besos forzados, ¿Ok? – dije y pregunté con la emoción creciendo en mi interior.

-¿¡Besos!? Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de besos –dijo ella exaltada.

Entonces en lo me dí cuenta de lo que dije y talvez podría ser usado en mi contra en algún tribunal de por ahí, le estaba hablando de besos y fotos cuando con suerte sabía su nombre. De alguna extraña manera pudo haber sido interpretado como acoso.

Al menos creo que ella lo interpretó así.

-…Pero ¡Está bien! Sin besos ni esas cosas creo que es una condición que puedo cumplir con tal de que salgas conmigo –agregó-. ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto –respondí alegre- ¿Cuándo saldremos?

-Yo me encargo de ver eso y luego te llamaré para ponerte al tanto de todo, ¿Ok?

-¡Ok!

-Entonces adiós.

-Adiós –y colgué.

Seguía vivo, estaba en Hawaii, me habían invitado a salir y aún no era mediodía. Es a lo que llamo un buen comienzo. Regreso a mi hogar después de terminar mi _musubi_. Ahí me tiro en un sofá cama y miro el techo del lugar. Reflexiono.

Creo que no tengo razones para seguir viviendo, pero aún así lo hago. El ayudar a otras personas de paso es algo que en este momento hago más por inercia que por algún otro motivo, e indudablemente el mundo podría sobrevivir sin mí, Happy Tree Town podría. Quiero algo en qué creer, porque ya no creo en el Dios al que todos oran e inventar uno más me da mucha pereza. Quiero una razón para vivir, porque se me están agotando y nunca he tenido muchas.

¿Desde cuándo me siento así?

No podría decirlo con certeza, en este momento no puedo decir mucho, ni quiero hacerlo. Estoy tan lleno de conflictos internos y problemas que he logrado un inesperado y frágil equilibrio, el cual se puede derrumbar o caer a pedazos gracias al más mínimo de los toques, a la más insignificante de las brisas. Y esa pequeña brisa que amenaza con destruir mi todo aparece en forma de una duda que da vueltas en mi cabeza desde el inicio de mi conversación con Giggles.

¿Cómo obtuvo mi número telefónico?

Aburrido prendo la televisión y la dejo en un canal cualquiera. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia el techo. La estridente música de un comercial comienza a sonar y se me hace extrañamente conocida. Luego de un rato una voz comienza a cantar. Entonces me doy cuenta; la melodía es mi canción de superhéroe.

_"Si tienes un problema,_

_¡Se acabó tu dilema!_

_Llama a Splendid, sí._

_¡Sí señor!_

_*Servicio de superhéroe gratuito. Favor contactar al fono 824-XXX-XX. Servicio válido hasta agotar stock, bases del concurso ante notario. Donativos a la causa hacerse a la cuenta de Splendont S.A., este es un servicio prestado por Splendont S.A.*_

_Si no queda más Nutella,_

_¿¡Se acabó la mayonesa!?_

_Llama a Splendid, sí._

_¡Si señor!"_

Me dirijo al balcón de mi residencia. Tranquilo y despreocupado, como siempre. Tranquilo y despreocupado, tranquilo y # &$4&$*#

Sujeto firmemente la baranda con ambas manos y entonces tomo aire, tranquilo y despreocupado, como siempre. Entonces grito, obviamente muy tranquilo, calmado y despreocupado. Como siempre.

-¡SPLEEEEEEENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONT!


	8. Chapter 8: Valentine's Special

8

**_Valentine's Special_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splendid<em>**

_Dos años antes…_

Es extraño cómo de un segundo a otro puede cambiar tu percepción de las cosas. El mundo es un lugar inhóspito y desagradable un día y al otro puede ser un jardín de flores. Por supuesto pienso que para que la percepción de alguien cambie de tan radical manera debe producirse un evento, una circunstancia, un hecho tan inverosímil y único que sería casi imposible hablando en términos corrientes.

Sobre todo si se trata de mí. Un joven con superpoderes y serios problemas de aburrimiento. No quiero decir depresión, por favor no me obliguen.

Entonces ahí estaba yo, vestido con una polera azul, unos jeans negros y holgados y las sneakers rojas de siempre. En medio de un parque metropolitano en el que las parejas se suelen juntar, al parecer asombradas por la belleza del paisaje que les ofrece aquel pequeño punto verde en medio del gris de la ciudad. Es normal que por aquí circulen unas quince parejas de enamorados durante una cálida tarde de primavera, después de todo el parque es inmenso, esas quince personas tienen espacio de sobra y para regalar. Lo que definitivamente no es normal es hoy.

En este punto ustedes se preguntarán; ¿Hoy? ¿Qué tiene hoy? Y yo tengo una buena respuesta: hoy es el día de los enamorados, el día de San Valentín.

En este punto ustedes comentarán –talvez internamente-: ¡Pero San Valentín es un gran día! No debería haber problema con él…

Y es aquí cuando les digo talvez y algo más. San Valentín puede ser o no un gran día, no quiero debatir eso y sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado. El problema con San Valentín es que yo –y es algo que sólo me pasa a mí- no me explico cómo terminé aquí, en medio de más de centenar y medio de parejas felices.

Sólo.

¡Oh Splendid! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Espero. Yo sólo espero. Espero a una chica de cabellos rosados. Y no sé por qué hago esto, desde el momento en que me llamó por segunda vez y me dijo "Splendid, juntémonos en San Valentín en un parque, quiero hacer un picnic sólo contigo" debí haber dudado. Era algo que parecía conveniente en primer lugar: Ella organizaba todo y ella llevaba la comida. Yo me encargaría de la dificultosa tarea de levantar un pie, luego dejarlo en el suelo un poco más adelante y repetir esa tarea alternando los pies hasta llegar a destino.

Y para ser honesto ni eso hice, llegué a acá volando. Dios, qué vago me siento ahora.

Por si a alguien le interesa, también me siento indignado, ofendido, y un poco estafado. Estoy esperando aquí hace media hora y aún no llega. O eso pienso hasta que veo a una chica de cabello rosa cargando con ambas manos una canasta de picnic mientras camina hasta donde estoy. La canasta de picnic es la típica canasta de picnic de comercial de televisión. La linda chica que despreocupada la cargaba, no tanto. Por las apariencias le estaba costando un mundo acercarse a mí con aquel objeto en las manos, de modo que fui yo el que se acercó a ella.

Al estar frente a ella la saludé y tomé la canasta entre mis manos, arrebatándosela de las suyas. Sé demasiado bien que mi fuerza no es ni de cerca comparable a la de un ser humano promedio: soy mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo, de haber sido un chico común y corriente estoy seguro de que habría considerado esa canasta demasiado pesada. Ella me sonrió y murmuró un "Hola" algo avergonzada.

-Hola –le respondí.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, pensé que no lo harías –me confesó Giggles.

-No es nada, tranquila –yo en algún instante también dudé acerca de si vendría o no.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos a una zona del parque más apartada? –dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, hagamos eso.

Y eso hicimos. Llegamos después de cinco minutos a una zona tranquila y protegida por grandes y frondosos árboles. Frente a nosotros había un pequeño estanque en el cual nadaban tranquilamente una cantidad de peces para nada despreciable. Por último, el césped estaba uniformemente cortado, tal y como me gusta. De seguro podría divertirme y relajarme ahí.

Y si alguien se lo pregunta, sí. La forma en la que está cortado el césped es relevante cuando se trata de mi tranquilidad.

Comimos emparedados preparados personalmente por la chef Giggles y tomamos jugo de naranja, al parecer su favorito. Luego nos tendimos y observamos el cielo, ambos tranquilos. No había mucho que observar ya que estaba nublado, pero al menos pudimos conversar sobre nosotros, conocernos mutuamente. Un poco, un poco más.

Fue realmente divertido. Descubrí, no sin impresionarme, que Giggles era una chica agradable y modesta. Era muy simpática y tenía un sentido del humor realmente blanco, no como yo, que en eso soy bastante parecido al lado oscuro de la Luna.

El lado oscuro de la Luna es una buena metáfora para representar cómo me siento. Yo nunca soy visto por nadie como me gustaría ser visto y nunca nadie podrá llegar realmente a mí. Eso es lo que pienso.

Tendidos sobre el césped ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Despertamos al anochecer y la Luna creciente nos iluminó. Entonces ella comentó.

-Hoy la Luna está realmente hermosa –la observé mientras miraba embelesada aquel pequeño gran punto blanco en medio de la noche estrellada. Ella también estaba realmente hermosa.

-La Luna siempre está hermosa…

-…Pero no siempre podemos detenernos a contemplarla –me devolvió la mirada sonriendo- ¿No es así Splendid?

Su respuesta me sorprendió.

-Sí… Creo que tienes razón –admití tranquilo

-¡Ja! ¡Soy una genio! –exclamó ella repentinamente emocionada.

-Ehh… No creo que sea para tanto, ¿Sabes?... –No. No era para ese tipo de reacción.

Se produjo un silencio del que no fui advertido. Mas no fue incómodo. Ciertamente era agradable estar con ella, sólo eso. No era necesario ir a lugares costosos ni mucha parafernalia para hacerla feliz. En eso se parecía a mí.

Por supuesto yo no contaba ni cuento con el ego suficiente como para auto-proclamarme un genio… Creo. Sólo sé que nada sé… Y que soy el más guapo y valiente de todos los superhéroes que han poblado y poblarán este planeta.

-Splendid… -me buscó entre la oscuridad y junto su mano a la mía para no dejarme escapar.

-¿Si?

-Feliz San Valentín

Pude haberle dicho "Feliz San Valentín para ti también, Giggles", pero no reaccioné. Me había tomado por sorpresa. Si he de ser sincero, había olvidado que era San Valentín.

El tiempo merece saber que todos aquellos confundidos lo pierden, que no hay esperanza para alguien que divaga tanto, tanto entre las sombras. Sólo un milagro salva a ese alguien. Sólo un milagro sería capaz de cambiar la percepción de un hombre con respecto a todo lo que le rodea. No estoy seguro de si alguna vez existieron los milagros, pero sé que ya no hay.

"Asumo entonces que salir de las sombras era para mí algo imposible, improbable. Un evento así después de todo ya no ha de ocurrir más. Jamás" Pensé.

Quién me iba a decir que aquel milagro ocurría frente a mis ojos, que ese milagro se respiraba a cada instante en cada lugar del planeta, sobre todo ese día. Quién me iba a decir que sus labios sobre los míos me iban a mostrar el camino hacia la palabra, mas aún no, aunque talvez más adelante, hacia el sentimiento.

Amor.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Giggles… -susurré.

Y ella sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong> Notas del Autor: <strong>_Sí, esta vez mis notas están al final… Supongo que es porque no quería arruinar la magia del especial. Y el especial es porque es una grandiosa casualidad que este Viernes sea el Día de los Enamorados (Viernes en los cuales yo publico capítulos) y como este fanfic es Romance/Drama lo consideré apropiado._

_También planeo hacer otros especiales en otras fechas relativamente importantes._

_El capítulo 9 está aún en proceso y lo subiré entre hoy y mañana._

_Y pondré desde el capítulo 9 y para siempre una sección para responder a sus Reviews._

_Este capítulo/Especial está dedicado a una amiga a la que suelo llamar Vii y que hoy (14 de Febrero) está de cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo pases muy bien._

_Y a todos ustedes, tengan un feliz Día de San Valentín._

**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._


	9. Chapter 9: Pétalo de Sal

**Notas del Autor: **Capítulo 9, capítulo 8 originalmente y capítulo que debí haber subido ayer… lo siento mucho, de verdad.

¿A alguien más aparte de a mí le gusta Pandora Hearts? Es un gran manga.

He pensado en nombrar mis capítulos de acuerdo a canciones, talvez lo haga. No quiere decir que el cap se vaya a basar en la canción o que la canción aparezca de alguna forma, pero me gustaría hacerlo. Así comparto algo de mi gusto musical con ustedes.

Finalmente será el Final –valga la redundancia- A, pero con una sorpresita…

Creo que sólo eso…

**Disclaimer:** Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

La canción "Pétalo de sal" al igual que su contenido son obra de Fito Páez. No tengo ningún ánimo de quitarle autoridad o adueñarme de tan hermosa canción.

* * *

><p>9<p>

**_Splendid_**

_Martes. Presente…_

¿Saben? Algo extraño me ocurre, es casi un problema. Siento que los últimos capítulos han estado girando todos en torno a mí. Sin ir más lejos el Especial de San Valentín es mi primera cita con Giggles. El capítulo 7 es casi todo sobre mí. Y en la mayoría de los capítulos en los cuales no tuve un rol principal aparecí de alguna forma.

Espero que eso tenga una razón de ser, porque si no sería algo así como relleno. Y yo no le relleno historia a nadie.

Acabo de salir del trabajo, de mi agotador trabajo de nunca acabar. Arriba no sabían en que puesto ponerme, decían que no había nada lo "suficientemente" adecuado para mí. Discrepo bastante, con algo de oficinista me conformaba. Pero no, ellos tenían que lucirme como un trofeo, decirle al mundo y a los criminales "¡Aquí lo tenemos!". Surgió entonces un problema ¿Cómo hacer que el mundo sepa que Splendid está en casa?

Y entonces la solución. No existe un puesto adecuado para ti, te haremos uno. Desde ese día soy el único Inspector Asesor de Happy Tree Town.

Muy Sherlock Holmes para mi gusto.

El crepúsculo cae sobre los grises rascacielos de la zona central de la ciudad y yo camino sobre la vereda adoquinada que el Sol tiñe de naranjo. En una intersección un vagabundo con una gran túnica cubriéndole cuerpo entero y parte del rostro me pide dinero, mas no le doy nada, como de costumbre. Cuando planeo seguir rumbo a mi hogar él me habla con una voz cansada.

-Señor Splendid, la rutina no le hace bien. Aun si se trata de darle una moneda a un pobre y triste hombre de la calle como yo, debería cambiar sus hábitos. Los caminos que siempre sigue podrían no ser siempre los adecuados, los importantes.

Volteo rápidamente, pero el sujeto ya no está ahí.

-¿Qué…? –susurro. Y luego sigo mi camino.

Eso fue muy inusual, muy extraño. ¿Por qué un sujeto en la calle me daría un consejo como ese…?

Mientras pensaba cosas como esas llegué a una de las avenidas principales de Happy Tree Town. Si continuaba caminando derecho por la arteria en unos quince minutos llegaría sin percance alguno a mi hogar. Este era el camino más seguro y confiable; continuamente era vigilado por el Departamento de Policía de la ciudad.

Pero mis pasos me llevaron a un laberinto de callejuelas que reconocí como uno de los caminos más expeditos hacia la zona en la que vivo. Pero no había nada más lejos de una zona segura que aquel intrincado misceláneo de rutas. Sin ir más lejos, era en el laberinto por el cual circulaba el lugar en el que se presumía más atacaba aquel que denominamos en el Departamento "Jack El Destripador". La razón era bastante simple. El asesino en cuestión no sólo había matado a una serie de personas –cientos si se asume que es el mismo sujeto que escapó del hospital-, sino que también había hecho con los cadáveres de sus víctimas múltiples atrocidades.

Todos eran hallados en condiciones que dejaban como única opción que el criminal fuese un maniático con serios trastornos mentales. Excepto uno.

Ocurrió hace algo menos de mes y medio que un cuerpo apareció sin un ojo. Sólo un ojo le faltaba. Eso era por lejos el cuerpo más completo que habíamos encontrado y que se pudiese atribuir a "Jack". Lamentablemente no pudimos obtener mucha información acerca del hecho, pues el único testigo que teníamos resultó muy malherido tras encontrarse con "Jack". No ha querido prestar declaraciones debido a el trauma que suponía la imagen del asesino para él.

Entre las callejuelas sigo caminando.

Sigo caminando.

Creo que…estoy perdido.

* * *

><p>-Madre, quiero pedirte un favor –comencé a hablar, nerviosa-. Sé que es complicado y comprendería si tú no lo permites, p-pero yo de verdad quiero…<p>

-Es acerca de aquel chico, ¿No es así? – me vi interrumpida por su certera suposición.

Reuní toda la valentía que me hacía falta y con la que nunca he contado para seguir hablando. Mi madre –como la llamo a pesar de no serlo realmente- es una persona bastante abierta y con la que estoy segura puedo conversar casi cualquier tema. Sin embargo, nunca ha tenido problemas de conciencia al prohibirme algo o al ser estricta conmigo, por lo que no sabía de qué forma podría reaccionar ante mi petición. Hace veinte minutos me había separado de Flippy y había entrado a la casa. Decir que en ese punto los nervios me iban a comer viva no es una exageración. Bueno… talvez sí, solo un poco.

-Sí, es acerca de él m-mamá… yo quería… no… ¿P-podrías tú…?...¿Me d-dejarías…?...

-Flaky –me nombro ella como una petición implícita para que mantuviera la calma.

Calma, eso quiere ella, está bien. Tomé aire y solté la oración de una sola vez.

-¿P- podrías por favor dejar que Flippy viva con nosotras de ahora en adelante?

Ella lo meditó un tiempo, tiempo para mi tan eterno que quise morir. Luego dijo.

-Está bien Flaky, pero me gustaría hablar con él. Hay ciertas reglas y normativas que tendrá que respetar si quiere vivir bajo mi techo. Puedo hablar con él mañana por la mañana – entonces mamá me miró con sus ojos canela y agregó-. De todas formas ¿Dónde está?

Desde luego yo no tenía idea de dónde estaba Flippy. Él no me dijo que haría luego de que nos separásemos así que como el último lugar en cual lo vi fue en el patio trasero juzgué correcto iniciar mi búsqueda allí. Pero no había nadie, no estaba ahí. Entonces entré a la casa a toda velocidad y subí las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso saltándome escalones. Golpeé la puerta de su habitación. Una vez, dos veces. Esperé, mi agitada respiración volvía lentamente a la normalidad. Después de un tiempo volví a golpear y al no recibir respuesta giré suavemente el pomo y lo empujé hacia el interior de la habitación, éste cedió con gran facilidad. Así nada impedía que alguien entrase e hiciese lo que quisiera. La falta de preocupación de ese muchacho es alarmante.

Dentro no había nada a excepción de un bulto negro sobre la cama. Era su bolso y estaba abierto. Me acerqué con precaución. Me acerqué lentamente y entonces vi lo que había en su interior. En ese instante caí al suelo de la habitación. Las piernas no me respondían y no podía hacer nada por ayudarme a mí misma; con mis manos intentaba acallar un grito de terror.

El bolso estaba repleto de armas de todo tipo: cuchillos, hachas, pistolas y revólveres, metralletas, rifles y granadas que parecían ser de diversas características y procedencias. Pero si tenía en cuenta la manera en la que conocí a Flippy eso era algo que de una forma u otra me esperaba y, a pesar de tenerle un miedo enorme a las armas, había decidido confiar en él. Después de todo viviríamos juntos de ahí en adelante. No, no había sido eso lo que provocó en mi tal reacción, si no que fue algo que vi entre aquellas armas. Encima de un hacha bañada en sangre ya seca había… un ojo.

La pupila era ámbar y el iris estaba contraído. Estaba encapsulado en un contenedor transparente con un líquido verdoso en su interior, en el cual flotaba el ojo. Lo observé, más que por deseo propio, por algún tipo de extraña atracción que el ojo ejercía sobre mí. Luego de un par de segundos me di cuenta del por qué de este hecho; el ojo era muy similar a los de alguien que conocí.

Su nombre era Cuddles e iba en una escuela cercana a la mía. Era un chico tímido, pero muy simpático. Solía toparme con él cuando iba de regreso a mi casa, mas un día dejé de verlo. ¿Por qué había dejado de verlo? Eso había sucedido hace poco menos de mes y medio…

De repente quiero levantarme y mis piernas casi como un resorte se hacen parte de mi deseo. Voy a mi habitación y busco en el armario un objeto en particular. Lo encuentro. Es un pequeño volante con la foto de mi amigo ocupando más de la mitad del papel, acompañado de la palabra en mayúsculas "DESAPARECIDO". Entonces arrojó lejos de mí el afiche y cubro mi boca con mis manos en un intento de ahogar los sollozos que sé habrán de venir. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero de mi boca no sale sonido alguno.

…Fue él.

-Dios, no puede ser cierto.

Pero de serlo, debo detener a Flippy antes de haga cualquier locura donde sea que se encuentre. El problema es ¿Cómo?

Detener a un asesino es algo que definitivamente no podría hacer si un arma. Por suerte tengo armas. Muchas, muchas, muchas armas. Vuelvo a la habitación de Flippy y tomo el bolso con mucho cuidado de no tocar _eso_. Pero simplemente no puedo, me da demasiado asco… Voy al baño, agarro la primera toalla que encuentro y regreso –sí, otra vez- a la habitación de Flippy. Tomo el contenedor tras cuatro intentos fallidos, mi mano tiembla con una fuerza inusitada. Con cuidado lo deposito en el suelo, específicamente en un rincón, con lo cual me aseguro de no tener que acercarme a _eso_ nunca más. De ser posible me gustaría estar alejada de ese contenedor por lo que me resta de vida.

Luego con más calma registro el bolso en busca de _algo que se adecue a mí_. Me quedo con dos ejemplares de la única arma que reconozco y cuyo nombre puedo decir: la S&W 629. Mientras la contemplo recuerdo que a Splendont le gustaba ver películas de tipo Western y un día le pregunté cómo se llamaba el revólver que utilizaba el personaje principal de una de ellas. Cómo se llamaban las armas que sostengo ahora entre mis manos.

El Smith & Wesson 629.

Si lo pienso con algo más de detención, tenía un gusto muy raro. "_¿Y qué? Eso no te impidió disfrutar de su compañía y su afecto."_ Me recuerda una voz en mi cabeza. Estúpida voz. Alejo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dedico a buscar una forma de saber si están o no cargados los revólveres. No sé desarmarlos muy bien…

-Bueno, en ese caso sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo, ¿No?

Presiono el gatillo y una bala casi me atraviesa el pie y deja un agujero en el suelo. Sí, están cargados.

-¡Flaky! –oigo a mi madre gritar desde abajo- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ehh…¡La televisión!

-¡Pues bájale el volumen! –exclamó

-¡S-sí mamá!

¡Maldición!

Me puse un abrigo, bajé las escaleras, le dije a mi mamá que iría a buscar a Flippy y cuando iba salir de la casa vi algo que no había notado antes. Arrugado y sobre el suelo del pasillo descansaba el periódico de ayer, aquel que mamá me había ocultado –o intentado ocultar-. El titular rezaba: "Conocido artista callejero muere asesinado en BlackRose St."

BlackRose Street…

BlackRose Street es como se llama el barrio en el que vivo. Las piernas no dejan de temblarme y si tuviese que disparar ahora mismo los revólveres, estos se deslizarían por mis manos a causa del sudor. Debo detenerlo, debo detenerlo, debo detenerlo.

Guardo las armas en una pequeña mochila que me pongo en la espalda. Finalmente salgo con unos jeans gastados y una polera blanca y mi confiable abrigo encima.

-Vuelvo en una hora –digo sin intención verdadera de que alguien me escuche.

Las piernas no dejan de temblarme, es verdad. Pero ahora al menos sé dónde debo buscar al asesino que vaga suelto por las calles de ciudad.

Busqué por todas las avenidas principales que conectaban de alguna forma con el barrio, mas su verde cabellera nunca apareció entre la multitud. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de lo incierto, de aquello que no sabía. Él era un asesino. Peligroso. Y yo, que soy una simple chica de un simple barrio _debía _tenerle miedo. Debo tenerle miedo porque, de no ser así, Flippy me iba a matar tarde o temprano.

Yo no quiero morir.

Mientras deambulo por las calles de la capital me pregunto por qué. Por qué Flippy mata. Por qué si me tenía tan cerca fue a buscar víctimas en la ciudad en lugar de atacarme directamente. Lo reconozco; soy presa fácil, al menos desarmada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estoy buscando? ¿Por qué me gusta? ¿Me atrae?

-No lo sé… -susurro- Pero siento que si hace algo estúpido la responsabilidad será mía por no detenerlo cuando tuve oportunidad.

¿Será sólo eso? Realmente no lo sé, pero no continúo cuestionándome porque una canción escapa de mis labios.

-_Lalalala lalala… lalalala la lalala…lalala la lala_

Me interno en una serie de callejuelas mal construidas en las que la atmósfera es diferente.

-_Furioso pétalo de sal, la misma calle, el mismo bar… Nada te importa en la ciudad si nadie espera_

Los lugares por los que transito se vuelven más estrechos, más oscuros. Más cargados de secretos y misterios que no tengo intención alguna de saber. Cada paso que doy es un paso en el que no sé dónde estoy.

-_Ella se vuelve carmesí, no sé si es Baires o Madrid… Nada te importa en la ciudad si nadie espera_

Las enrevesadas callejuelas me obligan a preguntarme quién hizo esto. Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así en medio de una ciudad. Porque esto es un laberinto del que no creo me sea fácil hallar la salida. Canto para tranquilizarme, para buscar solución.

_-Y no es tan trágico este amor… Es este sueño es este Sol, que ayer pareció tan extraño… O al menos tus labios_

Es invierno y no hay Sol, aun cuando desearía que hubiera. Entonces un aroma me llama la atención. Lo siento metálico, se confunde con un segundo aroma que juzgo más suave. Intento encontrarlos en aquel mar de gris.

_-Yo te entiendo bien, es como hablarle a la pared… Y tú podrías darme fe…_

Le encuentro en lo más profundo del laberinto de caminos. Agachado frente a alguien abajo suyo, quien evidentemente es presa del pánico. Viste las ropas que tenía puestas la primera vez que lo vi. No veo armas, lo que es extraño.

El pobre sujeto tiene el cabello morado y unos dientes enormes. Es algo más alto de lo que lo era Cuddles, pero aún así se aproxima, ya sea por más o menos, a mi estatura. El olor metálico era sangre de un corte que el chico tenía en la mano. El olor más suave era el de un perfume que se hallaba abierto sobre un basurero y que seguramente estaba siendo empleado para camuflar el olor de la sangre.

Saco ambos revólveres de mi mochila y los apunto a la cabeza de Flippy. Para que se dé cuenta de que estoy ahí sigo cantando.

_-…Furioso pétalo de sal, la misma calle, el mismo bar… Nada te importa en la ciudad si nadie espera. _

Él voltea a verme y sonríe al percatarse de las armas que le apuntan. Ambos ojos son dorados.

-¿Sabes, Flaky? Llegué a pensar que no vendrías.

-¿Ah? –vislumbré en mi mente un par de guiones rotos en mil pedazos, entre ellos el mío.

Entonces él tomó al chico por el mentón y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro, de arriba abajo hasta que esta simplemente se desprendió del cuerpo y se alejó unos centímetros rodando.

-Él ya está muerto. Su nombre era Toothy, por si te interesa. Pero debo decir que él no es lo importante aquí –me miró con unos fríos y opacos ojos dorados-. Te estaba esperando, Flaky.

-F-Flippy –comencé a hablar horrorizada- ¿Q-qué has hecho…?

-He asesinado a un pobre idiota –dijo sonriendo con la expresión más dulce que he visto en toda mi vida-. Verás, yo iba caminando tranquilo por estas calles. Estaba y estoy desarmado, incluso. Pero entonces aparece este sujeto y me habla y blablabla y más blablabla. Se me ocurrió que si lo mataba talvez podría verte.

-Pues aquí estoy pedazo de imbécil –corté enojada.

-Lo he notado, Flaky.

-¿Y qué quieres ahora?

-Quiero conocerte -_¿Qué?_ Entonces me di cuenta. Aquella persona que era Flippy para mí ya no estaba en ese cuerpo, había sido sustituido por una versión más macabra y sanguinolenta de sí mismo.

-Tú no eres Flippy…¿¡Dónde está Flippy!? ¡Dímelo, dímelo! –le exigí a la vez que mis manos reforzaron su agarre sobre los revólveres.

-Aquel Flippy que tú conoces, o crees conocer, está dormido en mi interior. Debes estar tranquila, pues el despertará –se acercó a mí tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta-. Pero antes de que eso ocurra yo de verdad quiero hablar contigo, conocerte.

-¿Quién eres?...

-Fui bautizado como Fliqpy, aun cuando yo también soy una parte del Flippy que tú conoces.

Fliqpy…

-¿A qué te refieres? –dije moviendo un poco los revólveres para que se notara que aún estaban en mi poder, listos para ser disparados.

-Yo soy lo que tú Flippy esconde. Soy su instinto animal, soy la sangre en sus venas, soy aquella oscuridad gélida –se acercó más, hasta apoyar su pecho en los cañones de mis armas. Instintivamente las fui retirando con lentitud, mientras él iba acortando distancia entre nosotros- con la que te puedes quemar.

-T-tú…

-Tú debes saber que él es un desastre –torció una sonrisa- pero yo soy peor.

Y en ese momento me besa. Salvaje y apasionadamente me empuja contra la muralla más cercana. Sujeta mis muslos y me levanta. Con ambas piernas envuelvo su cintura, quedando en el aire. Tengo su cuello entre mis manos. Me besa ansiando más, buscando más. Su lengua juega dentro de mí y hace a la mía seguir sus caprichos. Pronto me descubro besándole con la misma ansiedad y sed de querer más, mucho más. Abro los ojos y encuentro los suyos, más cálidos que antes, divertidos en mi contemplación. Como no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes, me sonrojo.

Lentamente va bajándome hasta que puedo pisar tierra firme al final. Apoyo mis dos manos en su pecho y en el mismo escondo mi cabeza, demasiado sonrojada como para mirarle a los ojos. Él me abraza en un gesto que me parece más del Flippy que conozco que del que tengo frente a mí.

No quiero hacer comparaciones, pero no puedo evitarlo. Después de todo con esa persona habían sido mis primeros besos.

Ahora había besado a un él que no era él. Lo normal.

-El chico quiere quererte, pero teme hacerte daño. Por favor cuídalo Flaky, porque él no sabe cuidarse a sí mismo y yo, como te habrás dado cuenta, soy bastante extremista en cuanto a mi forma de hacer las cosas.

-Está bien…

Hay un silencio en el ambiente, él lo rompe.

-Me gustaría pedirte que no tengas miedo de mí, pero es algo que yo no puedo controlar y creo que hasta es bueno para ti temerme. Esos revólveres… utilízalos para mantenerme a raya, pues yo no podré hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunto con la esperanza en la boca.

-Porque es mi naturaleza –sonríe.

Y luego se derrumba en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splendid<em>**

Una de las cosas que yo no espero al perderme es encontrar algo. Por eso cuando lo encontré me sorprendí bastante. En la mitad de la calle que representaba mi camino a la izquierda estaba aquel a quien se había identificado como "Jack" anteriormente. Era la primera vez que le veía en persona y me costó creer que fuera un adolescente –aun cuando yo tengo una apariencia similar-. Pero definitivamente era él, un cuerpo descansaba tirado junto a él. Saqué mi arma de servicio, una Beretta M9, dispuesto a utilizarla para inmovilizar al individuo.

Fue entonces cuando llegó una chica de largos cabellos rojos y las cosas se pusieron raras.

Si yo tenía una Beretta M9 y tenía en mis manos un arma mortal que debía ser considerada, aquella chica que tenía en ambas manos S&W 629 debía ser tratada con excesivo cuidado. Dispuesto a observar cómo se desarrollaba la acción me escondí detrás de un contenedor de basura, listo para dispararle a cualquiera de los dos de ser necesario.

Hasta cierto punto quería proteger a la chica, pero luego al ver como pasaban los minutos y ellos sólo platicaban nació en mí la duda. Duda que fue despejada cuando él la besó y ella correspondió sus intenciones.

Era ella, ella era su cómplice.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y tomé una foto de ambos. Luego me marché.

Miento. Salí de ahí a la una y media de la madrugada, en ese momento aún estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>[Respuestas]<strong>

**Marga16: **Jajaja…No me acoses ;-;…

**Feyris Nyan: **Ok. Aquí hay algo importante que mencionar. Yo sé el rumbo que tomará todo, de hecho, tengo pensado el final y la obra entera. A lo que me refería era a que no sé bien cómo voy a plasmar las ideas que tengo en los textos cuando los escribo, puede pasar cualquier cosa… Y segundo, sólo para llevarte la contra ( jkfdjhfs) te voy a decir que al menos de las que yo tengo registro, hay una falta talvez no ortográfica sino gramatical –aunque me da pereza definirla-, que cometo casi todos los caps. En este capítulo lo hice repetidas veces, sin ir más lejos.

Gracias por tus comentarios en ambos fics, me pregunto si eres la única que me ha hecho caso y leyó el 3.5… Gracias por todo ;)

**AngellaCavallone: **No te preocupes por no escribir bien tu review :) te agradezco mucho que la hayas dejado, me ayuda a seguir adelante.


	10. Chapter 10: Calm before the Storm

**Notas del Autor: **_Me enorgullece decirles que el capítulo 10 fue terminado a tiempo. Dios, no he tenido una semana muy buena, pero estoy seguro de que las cosas irán bien. La próxima semana este mismo día inician mis clases… Quiero morir…_

_Acerca del capítulo en sí no hay mucho que comentar, siendo sincero. Creo que parte fundamental de la relevancia de este capítulo es que sirve como nexo y entrada para el capítulo 11, el cual se viene lleno de sorpresas, personajes nuevos y cosas varias…¡Ok! No tantas sorpresas…_

_Tema aparte, sé que puede parecer insignificante, no lo sé. Soy nuevo aquí y este es mi primer fic, de modo que lo diré igual. ¡Gracias por las 1000 views! Y muchas gracias por todas sus Reviews, de verdad me animan a seguir._

_"Calm Before The Storm" es una canción de Fall Out Boy. Sería genial que la escucharan alguna vez… De ser posible mientras leen este cap._

**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

><p>10<p>

Estaba perdida en el laberinto de calles con un inconsciente Flippy en el suelo. Después de besarme Fliqpy simplemente cayó. No pude hacer nada por detenerlo y no puedo hacer nada ahora para levantarlo. Él pesa mucho y yo no tengo ni una pizca de músculo en mi delgado cuerpo. Nunca he sido mucho de actividades físicas ni deportes, soy lo que llaman comúnmente un ratón de biblioteca. De hecho… soy la bibliotecaria. Serlo, evidentemente, no ayuda en nada a cargar gente, de modo que es un puesto por ahora inútil. ¿Cómo sacar a Flippy de ahí y llegar a una hora razonable a mi casa? En primer lugar no recuerdo siquiera como llegué, yo no puedo sacarlo de este lugar.

Oigo un silbido, una serie de pasos acercarse a mí. Con una velocidad y agilidad impropias de una bibliotecaria recojo del suelo los revólveres que resbalaron de mi mano mientras Fliqpy me besaba. Los apunto a la nada en busca de un enemigo que nunca aparece.

Entonces a mí lado, de repente, aparece un hombre con aspecto de vagabundo. Vestía una túnica y su rostro cubierto por una capucha era imposible de ver para mí debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Una extraña sensación me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Yo…lo conozco… No, eso es imposible. Yo no conozco vagabundos, nunca se me ocurriría hablar con uno… con suerte hablo con mi mamá.

Como si fuese más liviano que una almohada se echó a un inerte Flippy al hombro y me invitó a seguirle.

"Me niego" iba a decirle, mas él ya se estaba alejándose con Flippy y yo no podía dejar a aquel muchacho a su suerte. Contra todo instinto de supervivencia que hubiese existido en mí caminé tras de aquella sombra entre sombras.

Media hora más tarde llegamos a la salida, donde un farol nos iluminó la calle desierta de la ciudad. Tenía frío, mucho frío. También me picaba la cabeza por culpa de la caspa. Debo buscar cuanto antes un _buen _shampoo. Pedí un taxi y cuando paró uno frente a nosotros el vagabundo le pasó un fajo de billetes al conductor. Con una expresión de felicidad infinita el conductor me ayudó a subir a Flippy al interior del automóvil. Llegado el momento de despedirme de aquel vagabundo al parecer millonario no lo encontré por ningún lugar. Se había esfumado como un suspiro en la madrugada.

Subí al coche y al cabo de diez minutos estaba en la puerta de mi hogar junto al conductor, quien aún sin creer que el fajo de billetes que guardó en su bolsillo era su paga me había ayudado a cargar a Flippy.

…Uno de los días más agotadores de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Narrador Omnisciente<em>**

Diez minutos antes un vagabundo caminaba en la dirección contraria a la que pronto partiría el automóvil con la esperanza de no ser visto más aquel día. Estaba agotado, pero en su pecho se arremolinaban otros muchos sentimientos encontrados. La soledad, la tristeza y la melancolía de volver a encontrarse con alguien a quien alguna vez perdió.

-Flaky… -susurró el joven acercando su mano al lugar donde debía estar su corazón. Incluso si eso le costaba la vida, lo hubiese arrancado de su lugar tan sólo para que no doliese más- Este sentimiento…

Ese dolor. El dolor que hace tiempo no sentía y que no le dejaría dormir por más que quisiera. Pero ¿Qué había ocasionado ese dolor? No era aquel chico de cabello verde, Flippy, al que recordaba haber ayudado en el hospital. No era el sentimiento de saber que ella no sabía quién era él.

-Tú definitivamente has crecido mucho Flaky, ya eres toda una mujer…

Y él no había estado ahí para verla crecer, para apoyarla. Para estar con ella. Había abandonado a una alegre chica de doce años a su suerte y sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le dolería su partida. En su mente había creado y recreado cientos de excusas que lo ayudaran a alivianar la pesada carga que era la culpa, mas no había tenido éxito. Al final del día todas esas razones por las cuales haber dejado a Flaky había sido una buena idea que existían en su psique se desvanecían solas, como si de dunas de arena se tratase. Solo unas pocas lograban pasar el juicio al que su propio raciocinio lo exponía.

-Yo… yo quería protegerte, aún quiero protegerte. Es por eso que debía, tenía que irme. Estar conmigo sigue siendo increíblemente peligroso.

Así, Splendont se perdió en la noche.

* * *

><p>Flippy está echado en mi cama y yo sentada sobre una almohada que puse en el suelo.<p>

Amanece temprano y estoy despierta para presenciarlo. No dormí en toda la noche esperando a que Flippy despertara. Ansío un par de respuestas y de paso saber cómo está. No…miento. Saber cómo está no me interesa mucho, quiero respuestas y mientras antes mejor.

Me sorprende saber que Flippy puede tener tal expresión de serenidad en su rostro, cuando duerme se ve realmente listo. Es una lástima que no siempre sea así…¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? No es como si él me gustara o algo así, sólo nos hemos besado… ¡N-nos besamos! Es malo besar a alguien sin quererle, ¿No es así? Bueno… talvez no sea malo besar a alguien sin quererle, talvez es él es malo. ¡Dios, no! ¡Flippy es malvado! Un asesino de temer que ha matado innumerables veces. Sin ir más lejos, ayer asesinó a sangre fría a ese chico Toothy. Ahora, ¡ahora podría quererme a mí! No hay nada, nada en este mundo que me asegure que no saltará de mi propia cama e intentará asfixiarme.

Siento unos brazos envolverme y cuando me percato de mi situación descubro que estoy casi en posición fetal, tal y como ayer. Lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas y él me habla.

-¿Estás bien Flaky? –noté en su voz que estaba realmente preocupado por mí.

-Y-yo… tú…Me matarás, ¿C-cierto?

Flippy deshizo el abrazo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas frente a mí. Lo miré e hice un mohín. En mi semblante un principio de enfado reemplazó a mi anterior nerviosismo

-Jajaja ¿Yo? ¿Querer matarte? –se calmó un poco al ver mi expresión- ¿Quién te dijo que yo haría eso?

-…Nadie, pero seguro lo haces. Después de todo ayer mataste a un pobre e inocente muchacho que no había hecho más que dirigirte la palabra. No es difícil llegar a la conclusión de que a mi podrías hasta torturarme teniendo en cuenta que te mandé al hospital.

Tenía intención de seguir discutiendo con él pero sólo me miró confundido. Pasaron un par de muy notables segundos antes de que abriera la boca para preguntar.

-¿Yo maté a alguien?

Le respondí extrañada.

-Ayer en la noche, pero te hiciste llamar a ti mismo Fliqpy –la expresión en su rostro cambió. El miedo en el mismo era visible para todo el que quisiera ver.

-¿Qué más hice? –preguntó.

-Bueno… tú… me besaste. Después caíste inconsciente y tuve que traerte a casa.

No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo ni gesto alguno que me pudiera dar luz de lo que estaba pensando. Esperé un par de minutos a que reaccionara, pero nada. Desistí y ya que faltaba sólo una hora para que nos tuviésemos que ir a la escuela saqué del ropero mi uniforme y me dirigí al baño, dispuesta a darme una ducha.

Me desvestí y entré a la ducha. Estaba regulando la temperatura del agua para templarla cuando Flippy entró corriendo al baño y se examinó los ojos detenidamente. Entonces giró la cabeza noventa grados a su izquierda y me vio, cubriéndome como podía con las cortinas de baño.

-Q-q-q…¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? –le grité al tiempo que una pastilla de jabón cruzaba el baño en dirección a su cabeza. La esquivó con facilidad y salió corriendo tan de prisa como entró.

-¡Lo siento! –gritó bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-"Lo siento" –le imité-. Idiota…

Consciente del rojo en mi cara, comencé a ducharme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flippy<em>**

-No puedo creer que realmente hayas asesinado a alguien… -inicié la conversación con aquel otro yo que tantos problemas me ha causado.

"Eso no es posible. Tú sabes bien cómo soy yo y sabes también que lo que quiero lo tomo"

-Acerca de eso… -susurré.

"¿Es esa chica Flaky? Espero que no tengas problemas si la tomo a ella también. Después de todo, no puedes estar celoso de ti mismo ¿O sí?"

Mis puños se cerraron instintivamente en el instante mismo en el cual penetré en la cocina de estilo americano.

-Claro que puedo estarlo, y por favor no hables de ella como si de un objeto se tratase…

-¿Cómo puedes estar y quién no es un objeto? –una voz femenina me transportó directo a una realidad en la cual estaba en medio de la cocina y una mujer me examinaba desde detrás del mesón mientras daba vueltas una cucharilla en su taza de café.

-Usted es… -asumí que mi sorpresa no era algo ajeno para ella.

-Llámame Sam, soy la mamá de Flaky –completó ella. En condiciones normales no consideraría llamar a una mujer mayor por un apodo, pero aquella mujer lucía realmente joven. Si no me hubiera dicho ella misma que era su madre creo que había bastantes posibilidades de que la hubiese confundido con una hermana o algo así-. Tú debes ser Flippy, ¿Me equivoco?

-No señora –respondí más sumiso de lo que esperaba.

-Creí haberte dicho hace menos de quince segundos que me llamaras Sam. No estoy tan vieja como aparento –me corrigió.

-Usted no aparenta mucha edad, Sam.

-¿Recién llegado y coqueteando con la dueña de la casa? Dios, la juventud sinceramente me sobrepasa –comentó ella provocando que la temperatura de mi rostro aumentara.

-Y-yo no estoy coqueteándole…

-Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba con el chico nuevo –acotó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Debo pedirte que dejes el usted.

-Lo haré.

-Lo haré ¿Qué?

-…Lo haré Sam –Odio a las mujeres como ella… Me hacen sentir indefenso.

"¿La mato?" saltó una voz en mi cabeza.

¡Claro que no idiota! Es la madre de Flaky…

"Tienes razón, es la madre de Flaky. No le puedo hacer nada hasta que hayas saciado tu sed de sexo vainilla con la hija…" musitó.

¡Cállate! Eres un idiota. Yo no quiero sexo vainilla con Flaky…¿O sí? Maldición, debo aclarar mi mente. Pensar cosas como esas no ayudan nada.

"Es increíble como incluso tu subconsciente se pone de mi parte. Eso debe significar algo…"

Largo de mi mente Fliqpy.

"Uhm, ok. Pero no me callo porque tú me digas"

Entonces volví a la realidad nuevamente. Aquella imaginaria conversación no había tomado más de medio segundo.

-Así me gusta. ¿Quieres un poco? –dijo señalando un hervidor y un frasco lleno de café molido.

-Sí, por favor –me senté en un taburete frente a Sam mientras ella vertía agua caliente en una taza idéntica a la suya. Me pasó el frasco de café, azúcar y una cucharilla.

-Y dime Flippy, ¿Cómo conociste a Flaky? –había comenzado el interrogatorio.

-Bueno, ella se desmayó en medio de la calle y yo la llevé hasta la enfermería de su escuela –nada de lo que dije era mentira, incluso si no había contado todos los detalles. Esos detalles que talvez eran la parte más importante de la historia

-Ya veo, eso es muy típico de Flaky… ¿Qué eres de mi hija, Flippy? –ella quería matarme a preguntas, eso es seguro.

-Sólo un amigo –respondí algo a la defensiva.

-¿Sólo un amigo? Flaky no es del tipo de chica que traería a cualquier amigo a su casa, menos a vivir con ella.

-Sí, sólo amigos… De verdad agradezco todo lo que ha hecho su hija por mí, Sam.

-Es bueno que seas agradecido con quienes debes serlo, chico. Bien, creo que eso es suficiente. Sólo tengo un par de cosas más que decirte; cuídala muy bien y procura no hacerlo tan fuerte, porque sospecho que es del tipo de chicas que gimen como si se les fuera la vida en ello… Tampoco quiero un nieto, así que cuídate tú también. No me imagino con un nieto a esta edad, ¡moriría! –exclamó alzando la voz- Y por último Flippy, ella es una chica muy sensible, tímida y pura. Si la hieres de alguna forma cortaré cada una de esas cosas que te hacen ser un hombrecito, ¿Entiendes? –preguntó con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

-S-sí…- No tengo suficiente energía para enumerar todas las cosas en ese discurso que estaban mal. No tengo suficiente energía para nada que no sea prepararme el café y pensar en cuanto me asusta esa mujer.

En ese mismo instante una colegiala bajó por las escaleras y caminó directamente hacia mí. Levantó la zurda y pude apreciar casi en cámara lenta como me daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye, eso duele!

-¡Cállate y termina eso rápido! Luego ve a ducharte y vístete para ir a la escuela. Tienes quince minutos.

La observé boquiabierto. ¿Qué había pasado con la tímida chica de hace un momento?

-¿¡Qué haces no tragando café!? –me dijo mientras abría el refrigerador con una mano y con la otra tomaba un pan. Sacó la mantequilla, tomó un cuchillo y hábilmente untó la misma en el pan. Volvió a mi lado y me insertó el pan en la boca-. ¡Ya! Come, come. Traga, traga y vete.

Sujetó mis hombros, me paró y me empujó fuera de la cocina, cerrando con un portazo.

-¡Tienes quince minutos!

Me saqué como pude el pan de la boca. Esa chica había cambiado en menos de quince minutos para convertirse en una loca.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?

* * *

><p>-¿Tienes sueño? -me preguntó ella.<p>

-No te imaginas cuanto –respondí con desgano. Mamá me preparó un pan con mantequilla y jamón y un té de .

-Lo imaginé, es una de las pocas veces en las que estás de mal humor. ¿No dormiste acaso?

-No. Me quedé la noche en vela esperando a que él se despertara.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes Flaky? Yo sé que tu mal humor es causado por falta de sueño, pero Flippy no. Sería bueno que se lo explicases más tarde –comentó mi mamá preocupada-. Él parece un buen chico.

-No hay forma de saberlo –dije jugando con la canela que estaba en el fondo de la taza de té-. Y no tengo ganas tampoco de aclarar sus dudas acerca de mi mal humor.

-¡Vamos, Flaky! Anímate. Estoy segura de que este será un gran día para ambos.

-No quiero que sea un gran día…yo quiero –un bostezo escapó por mi boca. Mamá me dedicó una de sus miradas reprobatorias- dormir…

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso. Termina tu desayuno y espera a Flippy, ¿Ok?

-Ok–refunfuñé.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de mamá terminé mi desayuno y esperé a Flippy junto a la puerta de entrada. Cinco minutos más tarde él estaba conmigo. Estaba muerta de sueño y el que aquel chico me hubiese interrumpido cuando me disponía a ducharme no ayudaba mucho, sin embargo, sentí que era lo correcto para con Flippy disculparme por mi comportamiento. Él sólo sonrío y caminó junto a mí el trayecto hacia la escuela. Al parecer esta historia está yendo hacia alguna parte, desconozco el destino exacto, pero seguramente ese es el encanto de todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>[Repuestas]<strong>

**Marga16: **Bueno, si insistes en acosarme te doy permiso… pero con discreción e_e (insertar aquí risa tipo asgfvdhbgjnfhmnfd)

**HTF Fan: **Lo siento por no acordarme de ti u-ú, desde ahora en adelante siempre diré que tú fuiste el/ la primer en leer "Bal Masqué". Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por último pero no menos importante –de hecho, ES lo más importante-… soy un chico. Así que soy autor, no autora. Sobre esto quiero hacer acotar algo más: es verdad que la mayor parte de la historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de una chica, pero eso es un recurso que decidí utilizar sólo debido a que me parece más fácil escribir romance desde el punto de vista de una chica. Dicho esto, au revoir.


	11. Chapter 11: Nails for Breakfast

**Notas del Autor: **_El onceavo capítulo de Rojo. El fin de la Primera Parte. Esto ha sido decidido no por mí, sino por el poco tiempo que podré dedicar de ahora en adelante a este fanfic –al menos en lo que a publicar capítulos se refiere. Mi vuelta al Instituto me obliga a concentrarme sólo en eso, pues este será probablemente el año más difícil de todos. Seguiré escribiendo y pensando hechos, situaciones y diálogos que les puedan divertir, mas no nos veremos en un tiempo. Hablando de publicar cosas._

_Me gustaría pedir perdón a aquellos que estuvieron esperando esto ayer, tuve un bloqueo repentino._

_Me gustaría que fueran ustedes quienes escogieran el "nombre" de esta primera parte, temporada o como gusten llamarle. Dejen sus ideas en las Reviews y yo me quedaré con la que personalmente me guste más –y la pondré en el resumen y cosas por el estilo._

_La sección_ **[Respuestas]**_ no aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, el cual no sé cuando publicaré, por el hecho de que todas sus preguntas o comentarios los responderé por PM._

_La canción __**Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks**__ es total propiedad de mi banda favorita: Panic! At the Disco. Recomiendo escucharla mientras leen esto. Al parecer el título de la canción es muy largo para la página, por lo que usé puntos suspensivos_ (;w;)

_Y por último, por favor, no dejen de leerme y apoyarme, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto y un nos veremos._

**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

><p>11<p>

**_Narrador Omnisciente_**

-Quiero pensar que nada de esto es verdad –observó el techo detenidamente, como en busca de algo que no encontró-. Quiero pensar que no es nada más que una pesadilla –y su voz se hizo susurro.

Recordó aquellas tardes de Sol en que juntos paseaban por la ciudad. Cuando comían helados en Invierno y solía perderse, y él con ella. Cuando caminaban a la deriva por el puerto, buscando un lugar en el cual abrazarse.

Todos esos recuerdos ya no eran más que eso, recuerdos, porque la oportunidad de revivirlos les fue arrebatada de entre las manos, cortada.

En un susurro él le había contado cómo había sucedido todo. Entre lágrimas le había oído.

Una tarde hace más o menos un mes y medio él pasó en el trayecto hacia su casa por el frente de un callejón. Hubiese seguido caminando de no ser por la escena que a mitad del lugar se desarrollaba: un sujeto de cabello verde amenazaba con un machete de grandes proporciones a un pequeño chico cuyos ojos se veían dorados por la luz del atardecer.

Amenazaba a Cuddles, uno de sus ex-compañeros de curso. Cuddles era un chico alegre, hiperactivo y nunca hubiese dañado una mosca. Cuando le vio ante sus ojos apareció un joven cansado y taciturno, con ganas de dañarse a sí mismo.

Se adentró en el callejón con paso firme y seguro. Decidido a ayudar a su amigo. Fuese quien fuese aquel sujeto de los bototos militares, terminaría entendiendo que no le convenía meterse con con los ex-compañeros del presidente del Club de Carpintería. Poco a poco sus pasos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, poco a poco el sonido de sus zapatos fue haciéndose más audible, fue llenando el ambiente.

Llegó un punto en el cual los protagonistas de aquella peligrosa situación voltearon la mirada para observarle.

La mirada de Cuddles reflejaba temor, terror puro. La del sujeto de cabellos verdes estaba cargada de algo que nunca en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca: instinto asesino.

De inmediato sus piernas flaquearon y se permitió dudar acerca de si ayudar a alguien más valía correr el riesgo de verse malherido. El saber que aquel sujeto quizás no era un ladronzuelo más le tenía prácticamente paralizado.

Esa era su situación en el momento.

Iba a gritar. Iba a correr. Iba a luchar por su vida de ser necesario. Con sus puños golpearía el mundo hasta que no hubiese peligros. Entonces oyó un filo cortar el aire y luego un grito inconsolable y desesperado. Le tardó un par de valiosos segundos comprender que el filo que cortó el aire era el de una _katana_ que antes no había visto y que el grito había salido tan implacable como un torrente desde su propia garganta.

Perdió la conciencia después de ver sus propios brazos en el suelo del callejón.

Así es como Handy cayó en el abismo.

-¿Con qué propósito? –preguntó la apagada voz de su novio.

-Con el propósito de despertar y verte sonreír de nuevo.

El cuarto se sumió en penumbra y silencio ante la petición implícita de algo que no iba a suceder.

Ambos debían prepararse para la escuela, dilemas sentimentales como esos podían esperar una noche más.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splendid<em>**

Anoche simple y llanamente no fui a mi casa. En lugar de ello y después de salir del laberinto de calles volví al Departamento de Policía de Happy Tree Town. Quería hallar nueva información acerca de la chica cómplice de "Jack" y la quería rápido. Pensé que si no la encontraba en la base de datos de la policía no la iba a encontrar en ninguna otra parte. En su interior estaban los mismos desgraciados de siempre quejándose de que les tocaba hacer el turno nocturno. Desgraciados que no se cortaron al momento de entrar yo. En las noches era así, todos en realidad me odiaban, solo lo ocultaban durante el día porque estaban sus jefes ahí. Y ahora que sus jefes estaban roncando en sus casas.

-¡Oye, "nenita azul"! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –comenzó un fornido hombre de voz grave y tez oscura.

"Perfecto, hoy patearé un trasero negro"

Le ignoré –o fingí ignorarle-, sólo para después poder decir que no le quería seguir el juego, que él me estaba hostigando y yo sólo actué en defensa propia. Una chusma de tipos a los que el uniforme con suerte les quedaba se rió a carcajadas a mi espalda.

-¿Qué pasa "nenita azul"? –continuó burlándose- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

"Por favor, sigue. Di algo como que soy una "perra en leotardo", así podré quebrarte rápido y continuar mi camino"

Las risas seguían ahí…

-O talvez, talvez tienes miedo. Ya saben –le habló a sus compañeros- una vez peleó con Splendont y le patearon el trasero. ¡Oh, y había una chica! –clavé como una estaca mis ojos en él. Cuando volteó para mirarme lo advirtió y calló por breves segundos antes de continuar- pero ella prefirió a Splendont, obviamente, porque ninguna chica querría a una niñita consentida que obtuvo un puesto por orden expresa del alcalde.

-…

Me pareció increíble la cantidad de errores y sinsentidos que hubo en ese discurso. Aquel pobre hombre evidentemente se había dejado llevar por las imágenes que el mismo Splendont se había encargado de divulgar y hacer públicas. Era molesto, sí. Pero lo más molesto era sin duda la mención de _ella _quedándose con Splendont en lugar de conmigo. Y era molesto porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aún dolía.

Giggles…

Era hora de traspasar el sentimiento de molestia y dolor que oprimía mi pecho a otro cuerpo. Entre en el "Modo Carnicero" y me acerqué al sujeto ese.

-Pelea gorila –le pedí-. No quiero que sea tan aburrido…

-Te voy a mandar al hospital niña –gruñó quitándose la camisa parte de su uniforme y dejando al descubierto un abdomen bien definido y músculos en los cuales parecía haber trabajo de meses, quizás años.

Nada muy serio.

-Lindos músculos, me pregunto si servirán de algo –comenté buscando enojarlo más todavía.

Se acercó a mí y me asestó un golpe en la mejilla. No lo sentí, sé que me golpeó sólo porque lo vi.

-Sirven –cortó el ambiente con su grave voz.

-Sí…se nota.

Me deslicé hasta su espalda y tomé sus muñecas con ambas manos, tirando de cada una en la dirección contraria al lado del cuerpo al cual pertenecían. Aulló y por respuesta pateé su espalda tirándolo al suelo. Estoy seguro de que de haber podido reaccionar lo hubiese hecho, pero soy demasiado rápido para un humano común y corriente. Con el control de sus muñecas situé sus brazos de modo que quedara ahorcándose a sí mismo. En ese punto sólo hacía gárgaras e intentaba respirar, pero la tarea se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Fui aplicando fuerza en sus muñecas gradualmente, buscando dos cosas. Ambas ocurrieron.

Después de un minuto y unos cuantos segundos ambas muñecas estaban rotas, después de un par de minutos más se escucharon dos crujidos; ambos húmeros se habían desprendido del resto del cuerpo. Comenzó a chillar, en ese momento solté sus muñecas y con mi pie derecho estampé su rostro en el suelo, cuidando de no romperle el cráneo.

Observé en dirección al ahora atónito auditorio, sus risas habían cesado pero yo deseaba hacerles partícipes de aquella "lucha".

-Cerdos, les daré la oportunidad de salvar la vida de su compañero aquí presente. Es muy simple, en serio. Voy a matarlo, sin embargo, pueden evitarlo. Uno de ustedes debe sacrificarse para terminar en las mismas condiciones que su colega. Si algún buen samaritano se ofrece, dejaré a este hombre en su estado actual.

La sala entera pareció congelarse. Yo sonreía alegre por poder tener un poco de acción, el sujeto bajo mi pie sollozaba ante el conocimiento de su inminente muerte y sus colegas se observaban los unos a los otros con evidente estupor.

Después de esperar un par de minutos nadie se había ofrecido, de modo que agarrándole de la piel de la espalda le levanté un par de centímetros y sin contenerme pisoteé su cabeza, la cual se desprendió del cuerpo y se hundió varios metros en la tierra, dejando un cráter en medio de la sala. No me contuve, pero no había usado nada de fuerza…

-…Polvo eres y polvo serás. Vuelve a la tierra de la cual provienes estúpido humano… -susurré.

Luego seguí mi camino, seguro de que alguien limpiaría mi desorden.

* * *

><p>Quiero que todos juntos hagamos un ejercicio mental Bien, de esto trata: quiero que me imaginen a mí, Flaky, trotando alrededor de una cancha de futbol. Quiero que me imaginen corriendo, haciendo sentadillas, tiburones, flexiones. Quiero que me imaginen subiendo una maldita y estúpida cuerda de 5 metros de altura sin ningún propósito más que subirla y así poder decirle a mis compañeros y compañeras –quienes son mucho más atléticos que yo-: "¡Yay!, yo también puedo hacerlo".<p>

Gracias por imaginarlo.

La razón de todo esto del ejercicio mental es que quiero decirles que, incluso si no pudieron imaginarme haciendo esas cosas –lo cual de cierta forma agradezco- no tienen de qué preocuparse, pues pronto aquello que estaba hace unos segundos en la imaginación de algunos se hará parte de la realidad del mundo. Hoy, a la quinta hora. Hora del examen físico.

Pero para eso todavía falta y no quiero pensarlo. Llego a la sala y unos minutos después llegan Nutty y Petunia. Petunia es mucho más atlética que yo, e incluso Nutty, con las toneladas de dulces que se come, podría vencerme en una carrera. Pero no hablamos acerca de eso, si no de otra cosa.

Otro de mis miedos.

Sé que algunos llamarán a lo siguiente un miedo completa y totalmente irracional, pero yo…temo ganar peso. No quiero salir rodando por las calles como un cerdo… y tampoco quiero parecer anoréxica, quiero mantenerme como estoy, ¿Tan raro es? ¿Tan difícil es creerlo? Tal parece que para Petunia y Nutty sí les es difícil hacerlo, pues no dudan en sermonearme cada vez que dejo de comer algo y me dicen que me alimento mal y cosas por el estilo. Es en esas ocasiones en las cuales estar con ellos se vuelve algo francamente agotador.

Las primeras tres horas pasan volando y a la cuarta no se hace nada más que hablar del examen físico. Realmente estoy aburrida y cansada de toda la atención que le dan. Y entonces sin razón aparente me pongo a pensar en Flippy, en que no lo he visto desde que comenzaron las clases. El problema es que se supone que asiste a mi misma clase…

…Ausentarse el tercer día no habla nada bien de él. Bueno, tampoco debe haber muchas personas que lo hagan, de modo que da igual. Pero me preocupa. Mucho. No debería estar haciendo cosas como ausentarse, no le hace bien. Es cuando decido ir a buscarlo por la escuela. Salgo de la sala y recorro todo el patio en busca de una cabellera que resalte sobre las otras, mas si búsqueda no da ningún buen resultado. Me desvío al área de las bodegas para ver si por alguna razón –siniestra, supongo- se halla allí.

Y nada.

Más tarde y luego de agotar todas las otras posibles alternativas le hallo, el único lugar en el cual hasta ahora no había buscado. No sé, no pensé que mi objetivo pudiera estar en mi propio bastión. Y no esperaba verlo allí, enterrado entre libros que nunca nadie lee. Me observa y el tiempo se detiene cuando respondo su mirada con la mía. Cierra el libro que tiene entre las manos. Uno, dos pasos me acerco a él. Segura de que hay mil y una cosas que decirle decido callarlas todas. Siento que si hablo se rompe el momento, y que este momento será como ningún otro. La iniciativa es suya, mas en lugar de tomarla apoya sus codos en el libro que había dejado anteriormente en el escritorio.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y me fijo en que su ojo izquierdo es dorado.

Y no lo soporto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ahora, ambos –divertido agrega-. Podrías decir que ahora estoy completo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… -susurra- Pocas veces sucede que recupero los recuerdos de las cosas que Fliqpy ha hecho y sigo teniendo la personalidad de Flippy. Al parecer sucede cuando solo desea observar, cuando está realmente interesado en algo.

-¿Interesado en qué? –sé la respuesta a mi pregunta pero la hago de todas formas.

-En ti –responde con esa sonrisa tan característica de Fliqpy grabada en el rostro. Esa sonrisa burlona, que poco a poco ha comenzado a gustarme-. Dime Flaky, ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

-Nos conocimos el Lunes, es Miércoles.

-¡Joder! Parece una eternidad –sí. Así es-. Entonces, ¿Si te pido que seas mi novia mañana serás mía el Viernes?

Me sonrojo y como un acto reflejo le arrojo un libro que termina impactando su rostro.

-¡Claro que no estúpido! ¿¡Q-qué clase de chica crees que soy!? Y-yo nunca… ¡Nunca sería la novia de un idiota como tú!

Hace caso omiso de todo lo anteriormente sucedido y con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz dice:

-Sí, parece una eternidad… -sonríe.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Yo…nunca he sabido muy bien la respuesta a eso…

De modo que el chico que ahora mira a través de la ventana seguiría siendo un misterio para mí.

_"Es un mundo maravilloso. Yo sólo quiero quemarlo."_

Llegamos tarde al gimnasio. Cuando entramos en él estaba repleto y… No. Sería una mentirosa si les dijera que logramos entrar al gimnasio para rendir los exámenes físicos. Sucede que a algún profesor –al cual adoro, obviamente- se le ocurrió que aquellos que no estaban en el gimnasio a determinada hora simplemente no rendirían el examen físico. Por eso al llegar trece minutos tarde y habiendo dado a los alumnos diez minutos de margen de llegada nos topamos con las puertas cerradas y un gran bullicio del otro lado. Pegado con cinta adhesiva sobre la puerta había un cartel que decía: "RETRASADOS Y AUSENTES EXAMEN FÍSICO A LAS 18:30". Eso era…como en mucho tiempo más y si yo con un examen a la quinta hora había estado ansiosa toda la mañana con un examen a las 18:30 lo estaría todo el día.

Mi situación actual: Terrible. La situación de Flippy:…bastante buena. Era como si estuviese durmiendo parado.

Si le preguntaba algo probablemente me respondería como un zombie mientras se le caía la baba.

Yo con mi ansiedad y Flippy con su estado de-estar-en-las-nubes nos dirigimos a la sala de clases, pero no entramos. Contra todo pronóstico que pudiese haber hecho Flippy había puesto atención a sus propios pasos y me preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Quieres ir a clases? –dije algo quejumbrosa.

-¿¡Tú no quieres!? ¿Me das la posibilidad de escoger a mí? Dios, Flaky, soy una malísima influencia –dijo haciendo una mueca que creí adorable-. Cuando te conocí eras toda una niñita de mamá y mírate ahora…

-¡Oye! –le reproché haciendo un mohín- Sigo siendo una niñita de mamá, es sólo que estoy algo cansada y nerviosa; me gustaría poder relajarme en algún lugar.

-Está bien –resolvió con una sonrisa.

Así pasamos del recreo, sexta y séptima hora. Apoyados uno en el otro, recostados contra un árbol y hablando de cualquier estupidez que se nos cruzaba por la cabeza. Por alguna razón que desconozco no me besó o hizo siquiera el intento.

Y así avanzaron las horas, hasta que fue casi el momento que estábamos esperando y, ayudada por Flippy, me levanté.

Y caminamos hacia nuestro destino.

**Fin de la Primera Parte**

* * *

><p><strong>[Respuestas]<strong>

**HTF Fan:** Bien, si un trauma te ayuda a leer los perfiles y darte cuenta que el de mi foto es un chico y ese chico soy yo, está bien. No pasa nada n.n, tranquila…no es la primera vez que me confunden con una chica en este lugar jksghds. ¿¡Cómo que ok,no xD!? Soy un macho que se respeta e_e.

Y gracias, pero hay muchos autores mejores que yo n.n

**Abby:** Créelo.

.

.

.

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**AngellaCavallone:** Estás oficialmente agregada a la lista de lo que dijiste al PRINCIPIO, sin ningún tipo de cambio o algo así. ¡Yay!

**Toumei Shoujo:** Genial w


End file.
